


55 Minutes (And the Rest Is History)

by NiennaRingerilXXVII



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: #REDUX, Despite being a skating fic?, Did I mention romance?, Eventual Romance, I needed to do this again cause the first one sucked a$$, Less on Skating, More on Story, Multi, Unconscious Pining, gay everywhere, lots of friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiennaRingerilXXVII/pseuds/NiennaRingerilXXVII
Summary: (Alternatively titled; "You who holds the stars")55 Minutes was enough for Jocelyn's life to change completely-But the question remains-Is a lifetime enough to make history?





	1. The Miracle and The Downfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello reader! Thank you for clicking on the title, it means a lot to me that you decided to give my fanfic a try, amidst all the other gay fanfics that you may find in this fandom.
> 
> Now this is actually a Redo of a fanfic that I made last year with the same title. I realized that it was a complete mistake to write a multi-chapter fic while the anime was still on-going because the feels from the show distracted me sooooo much that I had to eventually stop and gather my thoughts on how I really wanted this story to go. The result is thus. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for taking the time to see what this whole fuss is about. It started when I kept daydreaming of Yuri when I decided; "I wanna make a fanfic" And then when I started writing it, I was inspired by my first time ice-skating, which lasted precisely 55 minutes. *Roll Credits*
> 
> I am actually proud of myself for writing this, and I hope you guys will enjoy reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it.
> 
> (Also this is my first time writing in this kind of style, so please bear with me XD)
> 
> Special thanks to my friend Lyka, the Katsuki to my Plisetsky, who read this chapter and gave me the final push to publish it on Ao3.
> 
> Have fun guys!

The first time she skates, it’s at a public rink in Switzerland.

6 year old Jocelyn puts a shaky foot on the ice, her older sister Soleil who is 13 stands beside her, gripping her hand tightly as she struggles to keep her feet together. She feels like they’re going to break. “I’m scared.” She whimpers. Soleil chuckles softly. “It’s ok, just remember to keep your feet together like this.” Jocelyn glances at her sister to find her feet in a “V” position. She copies her. “That’s it. Are you ready to go?”

Jocelyn shakes. “I’ll fall…” Another chuckle. “You won’t. I’ll hold onto you until you get the hang of it.” Her sister’s smile is reassuring. Before she knows it, her sister skates backward and pulls her forward.

Her eyes open, and everything feels surreal.

It’s magic, she thinks, to be able to glide across the ice like it’s nothing. There’s hardly any friction, and for a moment she thinks she’s not on earth anymore, like she’s in a completely different universe. The cool winter breeze is blowing against her back, pushing her forward. She feels quite free and without a care in the world.

Her sister notices how happy she looks and says, “Do you want to try it by yourself now?”

Jocelyn looks up at her. Her grip tightens. She’s scared but-

There’s something that stirs in her. The feeling of wanting to be independent.

She nods. Soleil slides away and watches Jocelyn extend her arms to balance herself out. Jocelyn puts one foot forward; she wobbles, but doesn’t fall. Another foot, wobble, stop. Another, and another, and another. About ten steps later, she’s skating.

It’s her first miracle. It’s not perfect and she’s aware of that. There are plenty of times where she stumbles, and the times she actually fell bottom first on the ice are double that amount.

Still, she finds that there’s no place she’d rather be.

 

* * *

 

The first time she sees figure skating, it’s one year later at the same rink.

Jocelyn’s running up the snowy path, beckoning her sister to hurry up. “If you keep telling me to hurry up, I’m gonna regret teaching you how to skate.” Soleil pants, envying Jocelyn’s stamina.

They reach the top, but find the rink empty. There are a few people outside of it though, looking at it. She sees the sign that says; “Practice in Session.” She feels frustrated, but curious as to what’s happening.

There are only four people on the rink. The blonde one who skates catches Jocelyn’s attention most of all.

Christophe Giacometti, 15, skates not to silence, but the melody of the winter wind. A woman, his choreographer no doubt, is clapping and counting at the same time,

“One, two, three, four and one, two, three…” It goes on and on. Suddenly, there’s silence; Christophe jumps a triple axel, and he lands smoothly with the familiar sound of blades upon the ice.

_Ba-dump._

Jocelyn’s eyes open. She’s not content with just gliding at a rapid pace anymore. This man, this- beautiful, exquisite being, has ignited a spark that cannot be extinguished.

She wants to skate like that.

She watches him- for 55 life-changing minutes.

 

* * *

 

Her parents, and Soleil, become a bit concerned.

“I want to be a figure skater!”

They look at each other worriedly. “Josie,” Her mother says, “We love you, and we want to make you happy. But don’t you think this is-“ She struggles to find the word, “Difficult?”

Soleil speaks up, “Mother is right. You have to take ballet lessons, and get a coach and-“ She runs a hand through her brown locks, they’re frizzing just thinking about Josie and figure skating… _together._ “I just don’t know if you’re really up for it.”

“I know I am.” There isn’t a hint of hesitation in Josie’s voice. “I want to try.”

The two other girls in the family look to the father. “Jonathan,”

Jonathan looks at his wife Catherine whose face is practically begging him to say no. Soleil looks the same. He looks at Jocelyn whose face has not changed expression. It still gleams with determination and confidence. She’d make a similar face if she were to pick a toy from the toy store. He knows his child well, he calculates if she’s up for it-

He sighs in defeat. Jocelyn’s heart drops a bit, tears begin to form. Soleil and her mother smile.

The father and daughter lock gazes.

“Just promise me you won’t get hurt, okay sweetie?”

Jocelyn feels tears of joy running down her cheeks as she leaps into her father’s embrace. “Thank you, papa!”

 

* * *

 

There are moments when Josie thinks that she made a wrong decision, but after almost six years in ballet, she’s ready to get a coach. But then she realizes that keeping one rather than finding one is challenging.

The first coach she gets is a German. He teaches her well, but he comes about it with a military-like approach. Jocelyn doesn’t like how all he focuses on is her technique, more on jumps and spins, and less on step-sequences and interpretation, something that Jocelyn is not particularly fond of. She wants the whole package.

The second coach is a family friend. While she is more compassionate than the last, she takes control almost entirely and never listens to what she wants. Jocelyn decides that she’s a worse coach.

So she continues on, coach-less, inexperienced, but still full of life, passion, and devotion for the sport. She spends at most two days in full practice, sometimes even going so far as to choreograph her own routine. But even with all this prep, she knows it won’t be any good until she can perfect her form as she spins and jumps.

She still has a long way to go.

 

* * *

 

The first time she falls, it’s in Canada.

Jocelyn’s family travels a lot. Her father is a wealthy business man who does not hesitate to take every opportunity that he can to expand his business. Her mother is a journalist; therefore travel is basically on her resume. This of course gives the kids no choice but to follow. It’s tiring, but at the same time they are thrilled with every new place they move to.

It’s 2014 when they move to Canada. Soleil is 18, while poor Jocelyn is 13 and in second year high school. One might think that it’s especially difficult for her, given that she has to transfer from place to place, school to school. “I don’t think it’s bad,” She says. “Although I miss the friends I made from the old place, I know I’ll make new ones at the next. It’s a win-win.”

Soleil laughs. “Don’t lie.” She grins. “You like looking for the ice skating rink and spend the entire day there.” Jocelyn flushes, but doesn’t deny. “I’ll get there.” She says, eyes gleaming with determination. “I’ll be a figure skater someday.” They laugh genuinely. They’re both unsure if it’s going to become a reality, but they have faith.

The two sisters make the most of their stay in one country. Soleil is in first-year College and works part time at a charity foundation. She’s loved by most of the staff, and Jocelyn visits frequently and gets just the same amount of affection and appreciation.

There’s a day when the foundation decides to take some kids to an ice-skating rink, and Jocelyn barely contains her excitement when she receives the news. She ends up spending her entire week helping the foundation set up for the program after classes. It gets better when she hears that Jean Jacques Leroy says he’d be happy to make an appearance.

Jocelyn fails to contain her excitement yet again.

 

* * *

 

On the day of the program, Jocelyn ends up at the side watching Jean as he holds the hands of two kids while some clutch onto his jacket as he skates on a frozen lake which served as the rink of the small town they’re in. He smiles and he laughs, and Jocelyn finds it to be beautiful in its own right.

There are some kids who call for her to skate with them. Of course, she doesn’t say no. She holds their hands, telling them how to position their feet like Soleil did way back then. They learn fast, and before she knows it they’re skating faster than her, heading to join the other kids who spin circles around the ice.

Jocelyn takes this moment to relax, and just let the wind guide her as she makes lazy twists and turns on the ice. It’s the same feeling as before- a different universe, a winter wonderland, a free paradise. _Ah,_ she thinks, _I missed this…_

_CRACK._

Darkness surrounds her suddenly.

She hears several voices calling for her.

The water feels heavy on her chest.

She wonders why she isn’t moving.

It’s cold.

 

* * *

 

She wakes up to find herself pressed against Jean. His face is blurry, but she can hear him calling for an ambulance. They lock eyes for a minute, “Hey, are you alright?” She can’t answer. He curses. “Hang on for me, alright kid?” She doesn’t hear it. She blacks out again.

 

* * *

 

She wakes up again in a hospital bed, with her entire family looking worried and scared.

The doctor says she isn’t severely injured. “It was a close call for hypothermia.” She says that Jocelyn needs to stay in the hospital for few days, just so they can keep an eye on her and check if there’s going to be any side-effects.

Her family leaves to get the paperwork sorted out.

Jocelyn only remembers the coldness of the water, and the possibility of her drowning.

 

* * *

 

A few days later, she gets an unexpected visitor. It’s Jean.

“Jocelyn, right?” She nods slowly. “Are you okay, kid?”

She forces out a smile, “I’ll be okay. Thank you by the way, for saving me.” The older teen waves it off, “Anyone would have done the same, just so happens that I acted faster.” Soleil walks in, bringing her breakfast. She’s shocked by Jean’s presence, but the skater isn’t. “Thought I’d drop by.” Soleil shakes her head, “I appreciate the visit.” She bows her head a bit, “But I only brought Josie’s breakfast so-“ He raises his hand, “Oh no it’s fine I already ate before coming over.”

Soleil and Jean wait patiently for Jocelyn to finish eating.

“So Jocelyn,” Jean begins, “Do you like skating?”

It’s Soleil who answers, “She has since she was six,”

“Soleil taught me how.”

Jean smiles at the former. “She’s been practicing to be a figure skater since.” Jocelyn flushes, “Hey don’t tell him that!”

“Aw, why not?” The Canadian pouts. “There’s nothing wrong with telling me,”

“I know that but-“ She clutches the sheets. She wants to hide under them. “I still haven’t done any…real practicing.”

“She still has to find a coach,” Soleil explains. “And she hasn’t practiced jumps yet…”

Jean’s face lights up, he turns to Josie, “Would you…like me to teach you?”

Jocelyn’s flush deepens. She shakes her head frantic, “You don’t have to do that! Besides I’m still a beginner, and I might just be in the way-“ Jean laughs, “It’s fine. The skating season is still a few months away, so I can squeeze you in.” He winks.

“Is it- Is it really ok?”

He pats her shoulder gently, “Of course it is. Just contact me when you’re up for it.” He gives Soleil his number, and ruffles Jocelyn’s hair before leaving.

Jocelyn doesn’t know whether to fangirl the living daylights out of herself, or whether to faint in shock.

 

* * *

 

One week later, she gets discharged from the hospital. When she returns home, however, her parents bring bad news.

“I think it’s time you quit skating.” Her mother says as soon as Jocelyn settles down.

“What? Why?” Jocelyn doesn’t hold her voice back. She’s angry and disheartened, and it shows.

“Remember that you promised me that you wouldn’t get hurt.” Her father’s voice is stern. Jocelyn opens her mouth to say something, but no words form. She can’t think straight. She says the first thing on her mind;

“You can’t keep me from skating, papa. I won’t stop.”

Her father doesn’t look convinced. “I could have lost you, sweetheart. I won’t risk a second accident.” This only made her angrier. “I’m fine. I’m still standing on my two feet! I promise I’ll be careful next time!”

No reaction.

“Soleil?”

Her sister looks at her with pity. “Josie, we want you to be happy. But we also need you to be safe-“

“So you’re telling me to quit too?

Her eyes widen. “Josie-“

“No. I came this far. I’m not quitting, and I swear to god, you will never make me quit!”

Jocelyn rushes to her room, leaving her parents and sister to hear the loud bang of a closing door.

 

* * *

 

A few days afterwards, she contacts Jean. They meet in the local rink.

Jocelyn’s excited to be back on the ice. Jean senses it as they both put on their skates, Jocelyn moving faster than he is. Jean slows her down, re-tying her skates because they aren’t tight enough. “It’s not my fault I don’t have guys’ strength.” He only chuckles, “Don’t worry, you’ll get it when you’re older.”

Jean glides across the ice and beckons her to follow. Jocelyn’s heart beats rapidly. She takes a step-

And falls.

_Huh?_

“Are you ok kid?” Jean asks. She laughs, “I’m fine,” She’s not. She tries to stand, but her legs are wobbly. It’s like she’s a fawn that’s learning to walk. She blinks; she’s not seeing the rink anymore, she sees the lake. She blinks again. She feels herself falling. Her legs give in.

“Josie? Josie!” Jean’s voice fades. All she hears is the sound of ice breaking.

She gets a panic attack.

“Jocelyn!”

 

* * *

 

Jean takes the liberty of explaining to Soleil while Jocelyn stays in her room.

The two come to a conclusion that it’s trauma.

“I’m sorry.” Jean blurts out suddenly, “It’s my fault, I shouldn’t have-“ Soleil smiles at him, “You were only trying to help. I’m sure Jocelyn understands that.”

Catherine approaches Jean and tells him the same thing. Jonathan doesn’t try to be rude, but he can’t hold back his frustration. “This is exactly why-“ He’s cut off by Catherine’s hand on his shoulder.

“I’m really sorry.” He leaves them with a compensation gift.

Soleil and her parents check in on her. Jocelyn is sitting on her bed, still in skating gear with her knees brought to chest to hide her face. “Josie?”

“Please leave.” The answer comes in without hesitation. Jonathan tries to come closer, but Jocelyn screams. “GET OUT!”

They begrudgingly do so.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Jocelyn sneaks out into the rink again. She’s thankful that Jean isn’t present, and neither is anyone else. It’s her lucky day.

She puts on her skates.

She faces the ice.

She sees the lake.

She can’t do it. _No._ She shakes her head. _You can. You’ve done it for years. You can’t quit just because you fell into a lake._ She lifts her foot. It’s shaking. She tries to control it. She can’t. Her body’s not listening to her.

She puts an unstable foot on the ice. The other foot follows. She falls, hard. She gets up, this time holding on the side of the rink. Her legs are shaking. It’s hard to lift herself up. Her feet are dead-weight. She falls again.

She gets frustrated and starts hitting her legs. _Get up._ She says. _Get up. Get up damn it!_

She covers her eyes with her hands-

And she screams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations for making it to the end of the first chapter!!!
> 
> PS: If any of you readers were one of the readers that read the first version of this fic, feel free to comment if I did better or worse than my initial version :)
> 
> Of course feel free to comment, criticize and or just rant about my fic!
> 
> I'll see you at the next chapter! :)


	2. To Rise With A Flourish

The incident, naturally, changes Jocelyn. She becomes less active, hardly participative, and distant-

Most of the time, she’s cold.

She’s hardly eating, and stays at home just watching skating videos with a heartbroken expression. It’s all she has left. It affects the family greatly, and although they try to focus on their individual works, Jocelyn’s sudden change in attitude proves too much to bear.

The depression goes on for a month.

* * *

 

One day, when Soleil’s working at the foundation, Jean drops by out of nowhere. Soleil, charming as her name, greets him with a smile. “Good Morning Jean.” The Canadian smiles back, “Hey Soleil, I just came by to fill in the paperwork for the donation I made last week.” Soleil picks up the folder and hands it to him.

“I never expected a figure-skater like you to be so interested in charity work,” She tells him honestly. “It’s…nice.”

Jean scoffs. “Well, when your entire family’s rich, you’re bound to have money lying around. Why not give it to people who need?”

She smiles again. “That’s very sweet of you.”

Jean returns the smile as he signs the contents of the folder. “How’s-“ He’s not sure if he should ask, but Soleil’s smart.

“She’s-.” She doesn’t know how to put it. There’s a pang in her chest as she struggle to find the right words to say. Jean glances up at her, and feels moved by the disappearance of Soleil’s smile. His smile fades as well, and his skin pales a little. He still believes that it was his fault.

Soleil notices. “Jean…” The Canadian skater takes a deep breath. “I just…” Soleil sighs. “I don’t know what to do, or what to say. It’s- She loves skating. She practically can’t live without it.”

Jean exhales through his nose. “Has she tried going on the ice?”

“She snuck out to the rink once, after the time you brought her home. When I found her, she was...” Her eyes are stinging. _Broken._

She remembers Jocelyn clutching onto her, crying, _Why won’t they get up?_

_Why won’t they get up?_

“She tried again the day after, and the day after…Same result.”

 “It’s my fault,” Jean says suddenly. “Jean, it wasn’t-“

“Yes it is.” He looks serious. “I was the one on the ice, I should’ve known…”

Soleil sighs again, shakily. “What should we do? What can we do?”

Jean runs a hand through his hair. He closes his eyes and tries to think-

His promise to Jocelyn comes in his mind. “I promised her that I’d teach her how to jump.” Soleil thinks he’s crazy. “She can’t even skate, and you want her to jump?!”

“I promised!” His voice gets louder than they both expect.

An uncomfortable silence settles in. Jean reaches for her shoulder, “Soleil,” She looks up to meet his eyes. “I promised. And I never go back on a promise.” A tear slips Soleil’s eye. “You have to let me try,” He squeezes, “Please.”

Soleil’s crying now, she’s sure of it. She doesn’t trust her voice, so she puts her hand on top of Jean and nods. He pulls her in, “Thank you.” He whispers, wrapping his arms around her. “I promise I’ll get her back.”

They stay there for a while. Soleil prays that somehow-

They’ll get another miracle.

* * *

 

Jean comes over the next day. Soleil explains to her parents (that he is not her boyfriend) about Jocelyn. The two agree. “If you can bring our little girl back,” Catherine, their mother says, “We will forever be in your debt.” Jean acknowledges their words, “As a fellow skater I know how much pain it is not to be on the ice for a long period of time.” He can’t count how many times he’s been injured and told to stay away from the rink, “But to be away from it forever?” He shakes. “That’s a life we can’t take. I promise I’ll do what I can.”

This time, Jonathan spoke no words of hostility, he simply closed his eyes and cried.

Soleil then leads him to Jocelyn’s room. “Josie?” Soleil knocks. “There’s someone who wants to see you.” Naturally, there’s no response. Soleil takes initiative and opens the door.

The room is, surprisingly, tidy. There are a few posters of figure skaters adorning the walls, most of them being Christophe Giacometti (Jean doesn’t deny that he’s a bit jealous) and a few memorabilia of the places they’ve visited. Jocelyn’s sitting on the floor watching yet another skating video.

The air in the room is dead. Jean swears he’s suffocating.

“Why watch when you can do the real thing?” Jocelyn’s head turns at the new voice, only to find Jean smiling sadly. She doesn’t respond and only turns back to the screen.

“There’s no point.” Her voice is barely audible. “I just keep falling.” Her mind flashes back to all of her attempts just to stand on the ice, only to see the dark, cold lake. She shivers at the thought. Yet another wall breaks. She squeezes her legs. There’s a feeling of wanting to chop them off. They’re useless now anyway.

The skater sits, his back pressing against hers. Jocelyn squeaks in surprise.

“Isn’t that normal?” Her heart pounds at his words. “Everyone falls, sometimes even more than they can count. But they always manage to find their way out, especially skaters.”

Jocelyn feels like crying. He’s right after all.

He pats his left leg. “One time, I landed pretty badly and my left ankle ended up almost broken. When I had it checked, they said it would heal, but if something went wrong, I might never be able to skate again. I was bedridden for almost a year.”

He leans even more on Jocelyn’s back, and while the brunette feels a little awkward and uncomfortable, she doesn’t push him away.

“As promised, my ankle healed. But when I got to the ice, it felt foreign. I couldn’t skate the way I usually did, not for a while. My ankle was still pretty weak, so I fell on the ice a lot. At least I didn’t score another injury.” He laughs.

Jocelyn stays silent and Jean panics, wondering if what he’s saying isn’t helping but rather making it worse. His hopes are raised when Jocelyn says, “How did you…get back?”

The question isn’t what Jean expects, in fact, it almost seems she isn’t interested at all.

_I don’t know if this helps,_ He wants to say, _But I can still try, right?_

“My family was very supportive.” He says instead. “Well I guess it’s no surprise, we’re all figure skaters and ice dancers after all. My little siblings were the most supportive, they’d push me around the rink saying, ‘You can do it Jean!’ and things like that.”

He feels Jocelyn slump behind him. “I don’t have that.” She says. “Mom and Dad are busy with work, and Soleil’s doing her best in college.” Her voice starts shaking as tears start falling from her eyes. “I don’t want them to give up their precious time on what’s important to them just to see me skate.”

Jean almost wants to curse for how thoughtful and sweet she is, but he can’t help but relate. “I get what you mean, sometimes being on the ice-“

“It’s lonely.” They say simultaneously. Jocelyn’s heart thumps again and the heavy and dense air that surrounds the room suddenly disappears. She feels the wind on her back, just like before. It thrills and scares her.

_Ah, I hate this…_

“Jocelyn,”

She knows what he’s going to say, and she hates herself for having to hear him say it.

“Would you-“

The small pause Jean makes feels like a millennium. But, maybe it’s because Jocelyn’s been trapped in her own prison of trauma that she feels like it’s been that long.

_Yeah, I really hate this._

The tears of sorrow resume their perilous journey-

_This is the worst, the absolute worst!_

Only to stop when the stream gets blocked by the dam. Eventually the dam breaks-

_I want…_

“Would you like…”

And on the other side-

_“To try again.”_

There is hope.

* * *

 

A week later, after Jocelyn successfully reorganizes her thoughts, she and Jean meet at the rink.

“Ah, Jocelyn, Good morning!” Jean’s smile is as bright as ever. Jocelyn on the other hand;

“Go-Goo-Good Mor-noon…”

“Ready to skate again?” The brunette looks down. She has her skates on, and she won’t deny that she’s excited to get back on the ice, but truth be told, she’s more afraid.

“Y-Yeah.” Of course Jean hears the hesitation. He pays it no attention. He skates just a foot away from the edge of the rink. He looks at Jocelyn and waits.

For some reason, her heart pounds painfully. The image of the lake is more vivid than ever, and with Jean in it, she hears him screaming her name. Her eyes close and her knees start bucking, and it takes her a few deep breaths before she finally opens her eyes.

Jean is still there, smiling, encouraging.

Her heart pounds again, but it’s a different pain.

It’s jealousy, she realizes. Seeing Jean on the ice like that, it’s frustrating; she wants to be where he is. She wants to feel the cold breeze again-

She wants that freedom again.

“Jocelyn?” Jean calls her again. She swallows the lump in her throat, and takes a firm step.

Of course, the moment her feet hits the ice, she loses momentum.

_I’m falling again!_

Jean doesn’t miss a beat. “It’s okay.” He says, pulling her up gently. “I’m not going anywhere.” Jocelyn manages to stand on the ice again, but her feet wobble. She holds onto Jean’s arms like a lifeline.

She sees the lake again.

“I can’t.” She whimpers. “I can’t do it…”

There’s a small moment of silence, and Josie wonders if Jean’s going to give up and leave her to fall-

“So you’re alright with just watching the rink from afar?!” His voice surprises her and for a moment she thinks that the best course of action is to let go of him. But Jean holds her before she can even move.

“Your sister talks about how you love skating, but all I see right now is a coward!”

It hurts. But something hurts even more. “Does it even matter? Papa just wants me to quit skating all together anyway!” Tears threaten to leave her eyes.

Jean goes silent for a second.

“When I came to your father yesterday, he started crying.”

Jocelyn looks up at him. “….” He knows what he’s saying is terrible, but when he thinks about it.

_There’s no other way,_

“Do you really love skating?”

The question itself hurts. It hurts both of them.

“I-I want to skate…” Jocelyn doesn’t sound like herself. Her voice is weaker. Ah, she’s crying again. “But, I’m afraid. I’m afraid if I’ll fall again. If I fall on the rink, no one is going to catch me!”

Jean pulls her even closer, just enough for her to her his heartbeat. “You’re not going to fall, not anymore.”

At first Jocelyn gets scared of the sudden change in position. But then she finds herself relaxing. There’s a sense of security, and trust.

“What? Are you blind? Your family and your sister are always supporting you, didn’t they tell you that? Besides, now you have me!” He says, with an additional wink.

Jocelyn feels warm. It feels nostalgic somehow.

She can’t help but laugh. _I’m an idiot._

“What? Did I say something weird?” The Canadian panics, pulling back just enough to see her wiping a tear from her eye.

“No. It’s not that. I just think it’s funny, how I’ve been afraid of what’s basically nothing. Accidents happen don’t they?”

_I’m a BIG idiot!_

She pulls away from him completely. Her feet stop shaking; Jean almost ends up in shock.

She stands on the ice, “The only thing we can do is make sure that the accidents don’t happen again. Right?”

_I wonder why I got so worked up?_

“Ah, now I’m a bit embarrassed.” She says, rubbing her neck awkwardly. _As if I could give up skating so easily…_

_I’m not alone anymore aren’t I? Even though it’s lonely on the ice, even though in the end I skate by myself,_

“Jean,”

_There are people who want to see me skate, and even if no one’s watching-_

_I just want to feel the wind!_

“Will you be willing to teach me after all?” Her eyes are gleaming. Jean swears he sees stars.

_And that’s what’s most important._

Jean smiles warmly. “A promise is a promise.”

Jocelyn smiles brightly, and for a moment Jean thinks that she resembles her sister a lot.

His heart pounds thinking of Soleil.

_I’m an idiot._

 

 

 


	3. Starstruck

Jocelyn hates herself. She makes an internal speech that inspires her to skate again, and when she does skate, she falls. Perhaps, mind over matter doesn’t apply to everything. But, when she does fall, she isn’t afraid anymore. The image of the lake is gone. The only problem is that her legs still shake.

Thankfully, Jean stays by her side until she can skate like she used to. In fact, the skater is surprised that she returns to skating normally after a short amount of time.

“You’re scary, you know that?” He says to her. “How so?”

“It’s been one week!” He’s jealous. But his smile tells otherwise “One week and you’re already back to skating! When I got injured it took me almost a month. Your progress is astounding.”

“You were injured Jean, that’s a huge difference.” Jocelyn replies. “And besides, I love skating more than anything. All that matters is that I can skate again, that alone is enough to make me happy.”

Jean can’t believe this girl’s enthusiasm. It’s what makes her charming, he supposes.

A thought suddenly comes to Jean, “Hey Josie, did you ever think of joining a competition?”

“I can’t say that it hasn’t crossed my mind.” She admits. “I mean all pro figure skaters do it to provide for themselves right?”

Jean isn’t sure how to answer. “That’s one way to put it…”

“Why did you join competitions Jean?”

He takes a moment. “I guess it’s because my whole family’s been doing it. My siblings and I just sort of followed our parents…”

Jocelyn hums in response. “I guess I could give it a try. Who knows? I might even enjoy it.” Jean puts a hand on her shoulder. “I’m not forcing you, but it’d be a waste.”

Jocelyn laughs. “You sound like you’ve actually seen me skate.”

“I haven’t. But I bet you’re good.”

“Flattery isn’t going to make me any better you know.”

“Says the person who hasn’t shown me what she’s got.” He stretches his hand over the edge of the rink, reaches into his bag and pulls out a speaker. “Your sister told me that you like making your own step sequences in your free time. Well today, I’m judging them.”

She panics. “But there aren’t any jumps in it. I don’t even know how to jump in general!”

Jean chuckles. “I said just step sequences, don’t get so worked up.” His words create the opposite effect however, and she starts stuttering and losing her train of thought.

“Step…Jump…Whu? Bunnies?”

Jean can’t help but laugh. She’s adorable. “Come on, one step sequence routine.” He sticks his hand out, hoping that Jocelyn carries the piece she uses in her phone or some other electronic device. She sighs, pulls out her phone, finds the piece and hands it to him.

He cocks his head towards the center of the rink, “Just tell me when you’re ready.”

Jocelyn gets nervous, but positions herself. Jean notices she’s ready. He clicks play on the song entitled “The Dreamless Soul”

The music starts with a gentle piano.

Jocelyn starts. There’s no counting. It’s just the music flowing through her. She surprises herself honestly, that she can skate like this after the incident.

A sudden crescendo, and then the music dips slowly.

Meanwhile Jean is completely mesmerized.

To him, the piece sounds rather depressing, like a soul wallowing in sorrow that can’t find peace. The music is incredibly deep and intoxicating you can’t help but feel depressed. But Jocelyn’s dancing states something different; it’s a struggle, he realizes, a struggle to escape from the nightmares eating that one soul. The struggle is so great that she almost succumbs to it.

“Ha. Sounds familiar.”

_I didn’t expect that the story behind this piece would actually happen to me. It’s like a dream…_

The step sequence becomes a bit more difficult now.

_But now that I know what it’s really like,_

The violin goes faster. _I can overcome it and improve myself!_

The music’s almost ending; the piece’s orchestra starts to play a tune that would remind someone of an angel’s chorus. It’s the part where the soul finally escapes the nightmare’s clutches and steps into the light.

 _It’s beyond astounding._ Jean’s jaw drops. _If she’s this good with just the step sequence, how much more if there were spins and jumps?_

The music ends, and Jean is dumbfounded. _She really does love skating._

Jocelyn’s tired from dancing. It’s not that it’s her first time doing the whole thing in one go, it’s just that she’s never been able to move with that much…emotion before. Her head spins a bit, so she leans forward in order to catch her breath. She notices that Jean hasn’t said a word. This worries her greatly. “Was it that bad?” She pants.

“That. Was. Amazing.”

She looks up to him with a surprised expression. “R-Really?”

“Josie, that was insane! I can’t imagine how even more amazing it would look if you added jumps and spins!” She’s never seen Jean look so…happy. It makes her happy too.

“So, will you teach me?” Her eyes twinkle.

“A promise is a promise isn’t it?” He winks at her. The two laugh genuinely, and it’s the best music in the world.

* * *

 

Jumping is difficult and, if Jocelyn can say, scary.

The thought of being in the air for a couple of seconds and then landing on one foot is scary. Even when Jean demonstrates by doing a single axel, Jocelyn instantly gets terrified. She basically turns to jelly and says; “I don’t think I’m cut out for this…”

But Jean always pats her on the back and says, “You’ll be fine. Practice makes perfect.”

After Jean teaches her the gist of the jumps, she tries doing them one at a time. Naturally, she falls more times than she can count. “Are you alright?” Jean asks her from time to time. The answer always ends up being either, “I’m fine.” “It’s nothing.” Or  “I can still do it.”

It’s only after the seventh time she falls that Jean calls her out for a break. Jocelyn couldn’t believe that it was past one. “We’ve been at it from morning till noon.”

The Canadian chuckles. “We can’t keep going on an empty stomach now can we?”

Jocelyn nods in agreement. Just as she takes off her skates, her phone rings. It’s Soleil. “Hello?”

She sounds nervous on the other line. “H-How’s practice?” Before Jocelyn can answer, Jean grabs the phone and starts rambling; “Hey, Soleil? You will not believe what happened today, Jocelyn’s finally skating like she used to! Isn’t that great?!”

Soleil almost doesn’t believe it. But with how happy Jean sounds, she knows he isn’t lying. She almost cries when she answers “Thank goodness…And thank you Jean. You really did it.”

“I said I’d bring her back didn’t I?” His voice is softer, like it’s a secret just for them.

Jocelyn doesn’t tolerate the sudden phone snatching pleasantly, so she tries to snatch it away from Jean, but he doesn’t give. “Anyway,  Jocelyn and I were about to have lunch, care to join us?”

Soleil hurriedly wipes the tears from her eyes. “Oh, I actually called about that. I actually made lunch for my whole family, but…” Soleil takes a glance at the rather large feast she has on the table. “My mom and dad suddenly got called in at work, so it’s a bit much to eat with just me and Josie. If you’d like, you could join us?”

Jean does his best to fight the smile off his face. “You wouldn’t mind?”

“Of course not! This is the least I can do after what you’ve done for Josie.”

Jean nods. “Alright. I’ll see you then.”

“Bye.” Jean finally hands the phone to Jocelyn. She listens to what her sister has to say and just before they disconnect she says, “I’m finally one step closer to my dream, sis.”

Soleil sighs happily. “I know. I’m happy for you. I’ll see you at home ok?”

Jocelyn nods then disconnects.

She doesn’t notice it, and neither does Jean, but they’re both smiling like idiots.

* * *

 

When Jean first comes to Jocelyn’s house, he comes with the steadfast will to convince Jocelyn to skate again. But now it’s different. He’s not panicking, in fact he’s known to be one of the most social skaters, and is quite a party animal, so going to lunch with a bunch of friends is kinda tame for him.

_Are we even friends? I mean I guess I’m like Jocelyn’s temporary coach or something, but what about Soleil? We’ve only interacted twice…_

They come into the house’s front porch. Suddenly there’s barking and before Jean can figure where it’s coming from a golden retriever comes rushing towards him. The dog happily barks and attempts at climbing his legs. He can’t say he’s unhappy, but it’s not every day that a stranger’s dog wants to tackle you. In the midst of the barking, Jean can hear Jocelyn shouting, “Biscuit! Biscuit stop! Stop!”

The dog immediately obeys and happily pads over to Jocelyn encircling her and almost saying, “I miss you” in its own little way. “Sorry about that Jean.” Jocelyn says, rubbing her neck sheepishly. “Biscuit doesn’t hate strangers but he can be jumpy around them.”

Jean shakes his head, “No it’s fine. Just surprised me is all.”

The door opens, “Biscuit, again with the bark-“ Soleil’s look of annoyance quickly melts to surprise and happiness when she sees the two of them. “Ah, Welcome back!”

“I’m home! And I brought Jean with me!”

“Thanks for having me over.”

Soleil is so happy to see them both that she pulls them in for a group hug.

“Her happiness is kinda contagious.” Jean whispers.

“I heard that.”

* * *

 

 Jean realizes that lunch with the Stellare’s is livelier than some of the other high-class parties he’s been to. The moment they settle in with food, Jocelyn starts rambling off with her improvement in skating often looking to Jean to add some sort of note.

Soleil happily listens, after all her sister’s never been this happy since the accident.  She also happily listens to Jean when he tells his stories from his skating days. Jocelyn of course is happy for the subject and although Soleil only comments, she thinks it’s beautiful to see them smile.

Jean shares their joy. For once, he feels like there’s no place he’d rather be than with these two.

* * *

 

Jocelyn overcomes her fear slowly, like all things she’s been through.

Several months later, Jocelyn can pretty much land an axel, loop and toe loop though she’s had more falls than lands. She has difficulty pulling off a Lutz, her Flip’s still a work in progress and she’s terrified of a Salchow. On the bright side, she can perform the spins just fine. Of course Jean’s proud of her, but he’s mostly jealous. Really jealous.

“Damn it, Josie!” He curses out loud.

“D-Did I do something wrong?”

“Your scary fast progression is what’s wrong! Do you want to leave me in the dust or something?!”

“What made you get that idea!? I haven’t even joined any competitions yet!”

Jean wants to say something else, but with how well Jocelyn is progressing, he’s sure even his coach will choose her over him, and that means something.

“I give.”

Jocelyn smiles inwardly. “Hey Jean,”

“Hm?”

“Thanks. For teaching me, I mean.”

Jean tries to fight back the flush growing in his cheeks. “Wh-What’s with the sudden…”

“I mean, I never really thanked you, for getting me back on my feet and well, teaching me the jumps and spins and stuff. I feel, no, my skating’s better than ever before, thanks to you. I don’t really know how to repay that so…”

Jean places his hand on Jocelyn’s head. He ruffles her hair much to Jocelyn’s discomfort. “Um, Jean?”

“Just keep skating.” He says. “Keep skating, with that smile. Someday, the world will see it, and they’ll smile with you.”

Jocelyn smiles up at him. “Jean.”

An idea suddenly strikes him, “I know. Hey, let’s take a selfie!”

“A selfie? What for?”

“Well I just want to.” He wraps an arm around her shoulder, and then pulls out his phone “Consider this as part of your re-payment. Come on, smile!”

Jocelyn doesn’t know why Jean suddenly becomes all giddy and social, but she feels happy.

So she smiles.

“Tomorrow you’re still teaching me how to do a flying sit spin, right?”

Jean chuckles. “Of course.”

* * *

 

Later when Jocelyn’s scrolling through her SNS, she finds the selfie with the caption,

_“With the champ.”_

* * *

 

When Jocelyn meets up with Jean the next day, someone else is with him. The stranger is a girl who look to be her age, she looks irritated, cause she’s tapping her guarded skates on the floor. When Jocelyn gets nearer, she shoots a glare at her.

“Um, good morning Josie.”

She answers with the same nervousness. “H-Hi, Jean. Who is-“

The stranger suddenly marches towards her, clearly having no regard for personal space. Their eyes meet, quivering amber against passionate red. “You’re Jocelyn Stellare right?” The stranger asks. She stands straight, the passionate flame in her eyes growing stronger.

“I’m Sasha Angeline Leroy,”

Her next words make her want to faint,

 “And I challenge you to an exhibition match!”

Jocelyn thinks she’s dreaming, or rather, she thinks that Sasha has her confused with someone else.

“Wh-What?”

From behind Sasha, Jean makes an apologetic face and says, “Sorry, Josie, but my sister saw the picture we took, so I explained it to her and then she got mad…”

Sasha marches up to her again, “You’ve got some nerve, asking my brother to teach you jumps, when he” She glares at her brother, “Should have been helping me for the next season.”

Jocelyn starts freaking out. “I had no intention-“

“And then he tells me that you’re doing a _marvelous_ job for being a fast learner, so now I’m curious if you’re really as good as he says you are.”

“Look I don’t mean to-

“Next year, Skate Canada is holding an exhibition match for junior division skaters,”

“Will you please stop interrupting me?”

 “I’m expecting you to be there.”

There’s a silence. The air starts to heat up.

“From this day forward, you’re my rival.”

Jocelyn does not contain her shock, rather she can’t

“Eh?!”

 

 


	4. Unexpected Changes in the Field of Dreams

_”You have 6 months. I hope to see you in the rink.”_

What a terrible start to my day, Jocelyn thinks. She almost can’t believe that this girl, who is without a doubt, a far better, world renowned junior figure skater is challenging her, a nobody, to an exhibition match. And if Jocelyn’s not mistaken, that exhibition match is open to the public!

Josie can feel the ice around her cracking. She _wants_ to fall into the ice, maybe get into another accident so that she wouldn’t have to face Sasha. But then when she thinks about it, she doesn’t want to go back to that dark place. So face Sasha it is. But-

Ugh. Her head’s exploding.

“Look, I-“ She doesn’t even know how to explain her side of the situation; She’s just learned how to actually figure skate, which means she’s never entered a competition in her life! Simple, right?

Not when Sasha looks at you with the intent to kill. “Can-Can you give me some time to decide?”

The noirette looks at her with a suspicious look, “Why, Chicken?”

“Sasha! Don’t force her.” Jean scolds.

“Why are you so protective of her? You trained her didn’t you? And you said she was good, so I wanna see proof!”

“She can’t compete.”

“Why not?!”

“Because I don’t have a coach!” Jocelyn shouts. Sasha looks at her in disbelief. “This whole time, Jean has been my coach.” She has absolutely no idea what she’s saying now, but anything to stop Sasha and Jean from shouting will have to do.

The rink goes silent. “I’m sorry but I’m still a novice, there are a lot of things in skating that I can’t do, like nail a Lutz or a flying sit spin. There’s just so much, and I need time. I’m sorry. But I’m not the good skater you believe me to be.”

With those last words, Jocelyn packs her bag and runs off, tears tempting to leak out. _I’m an idiot._

Jean gets the same dumbfounded feeling he did last time. Sasha sighs in defeat, “ I can’t land a Salchow if that makes you feel any better, and spins make me dizzy that I get scared if I fall.”

She stares at the door with such passion that it could have burnt off with just that. “Jocelyn Stellare. I will get you to face me on the ice,”

“I swear it.”

She storms out of the ice rink, her brother following, “Where are you going?”

“I need to pull some strings, just head home ahead of me, or better yet, convince Jocelyn to compete!”

She pulls out her phone and dials a number. Hopefully she picks up.

* * *

 

Soleil’s busy with her arts and crafts project when their front door suddenly bangs open. The move shocks her so that she almost drops her wet paintbrush. For a moment, she thinks it’s a burglar, but then she hears sniffles. “Jocelyn?”

Her sister comes up from hallway, her eyes wet. “Jocelyn, what happened? Did you get into a fight?” Soleil’s concerned voice almost cracks, to see Jocelyn upset after the lunch with Jean is strange enough but-

Apparently she’s crying because she’s freaking out “Jean’s younger sister came out of nowhere and challenged me to an exhibition match, and I didn’t know what to do so I left…”

Soleil fights the urge to facepalm.

“And what are you going to do?”

Jocelyn hangs her head. It’s not a bad idea to expand your horizons; Jocelyn knows this more than anyone, but to compete next year?

She’s not sure if she’s ready…

* * *

 

“Genevieve, your phone’s ringing.”

“Whoever it is, tell them I’m busy.”

“Napping?”

“Just do it, Chris.”

Christophe sighs and does as he’s told, his cat meows at him, as if sympathizing.

He picks up the phone off the marble counter and speaks into the receiver, “Hello!”

Sasha almost growls on the other line, “Christophe. Where’s Genevieve?”

“Aw come on Sasha, no need to be so wound up around me, how’s the family?”

Sasha controls her anger, and replies, “Jean is fine if that’s what you’re asking.”

A moan comes from the other side, “Ah Sasha don’t tease me about your brother like that-“

“Rub your sexiness on your cat you perv! And since when did I talk dirty to the likes of you!?”

Christophe laughs, “I was joking. Anyway, what did you want with Genevieve?”

“She owes me a favor. There’s someone I need her to coach.”

Christophe relays the message to Genevieve. The napping blonde grumbles before sitting up and gesturing for Chris to hand her the cell, “You’ve got guts calling me to say something like that,” Genevieve says into the receiver.

“So you say, but I’m not the skater-less coach am I?”

Genevieve clicks her tongue. “Yeah, yeah I get it. So who’s the kid?”

“Her name’s Jocelyn Stellare.”

“A newbie?”

“More or less.”

Genevieve pours herself a glass of water as she notices something, “You sound nervous. Is it because of her?”

Sasha’s walking down the snow-covered street when Genevieve says this. “I know it’s weird, in fact I didn’t even really care it first. But then when Jean told me that he was teaching some stranger how to do jumps, I got jealous and a bit frustrated! I’m his sister! He should be helping me!”

Genevieve fights back a sigh, this is going to turn into one of those girl talk sessions isn’t it? “So you met her, and?”

“She’s weird.”

“Weird?”

“I mean I was expecting a really pretty model or something, and then I head for the rink and find a Plain Jane. It was unbelievable!”

“Sounds like a waste of time to me,” Genevieve grumbles. “Why go so far?”

“She’s different.”

“Yeah you pointed that out.”

“Not like that. She has potential. But…”

Sasha’s at a café with some hot cocoa in front of her. She’s about to drink when Genevieve says, “Now that’s interesting to hear you say.” Sasha can feel her smirking on the other end.

 “How about I give you one minute to fully convince me to coach this kid?”

Sasha puts on a determined face and speaks.

* * *

 

Mustering his courage, Jean knocks on the Stellare’s front door. He isn’t entirely surprised to find Soleil the one greeting her, but he can’t help but hitch his breath when he sees her in a loose t-shirt and ponytail. “Jean!” She exclaims. “Hi Sol,” He smiles, “Is Josie in?”

The elder sister smiles softly, “Yeah, but she’s a bit torn at the moment…”

Jean rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, “Yeah, I’m really sorry. My sister tends to be quick tempered and nosy.”

“To tell the truth, I’m kinda jealous.”

Jean’s surprised. “I mean, I wish I could motivate Jocelyn like that.”

“So, you want her to compete?”

“Jocelyn always says that she’s content with just skating. To be able to feel the wind on her back is enough for her. But lately, I’ve been thinking that this isn’t all there is to skating. I feel that Jocelyn can do so much more than what she’s doing now. In a way I’m glad your sister showed up. I’m sure Jocelyn will come around.”

 _Damn, I think I’m in love with this girl._ Is what Jean thinks. In a way, he’s jealous of Jocelyn having an awesome sister like her. “I’ll leave her to you then.”

He waves her goodbye and the proceeds to walk home, using his scarf to cover up the blush forming on his cheeks.

* * *

 

When Jean knocks on the door, Jocelyn immediately rushes down the stairs to get the door. She stops in her tracks when she sees Soleil reach it first. She decides to go back up to her room but stops yet again when she hears Soleil say, “To tell the truth, I’m kinda jealous…”

So she listens, and feels her heart soften when Soleil talks about wanting Jocelyn to get out more. _So that’s how it is._ She thinks. _Soleil’s never been good with expressing her thoughts to me. It’s probably because I’m stubborn._

Thinking she’s heard enough, she goes up to her room. _Maybe it is time that I expand my horizons more…_

* * *

 

Sasha sighs, her breath forming a cloud in the winter atmosphere. She only manages to summarize how she feels about Jocelyn in one minute. Genevieve on the other hand isn’t impressed.

“She still sounds like a waste of time.”

Sasha feels her nerves twitch. She slams her hand on the table, startling the other customers at the café. “You don’t get it,” She growls into the earpiece. “I need to face her on the ice, and to do that I need you to coach her! Please Genevieve I’m begging you!” Her voice clearly seethes with anger, but behind it there is a sense of desperation.

Genevieve’s smirk grows wider, “You really like this girl don’t you? Very well. I’ll come over to Canada and check her out, but if I don’t like what I see, I’m leaving.”

“Thank you.” With that, Genevieve disconnects her phone and tosses it onto the coffee table.

“Sounded like you had a good conversation,” says Chris despite Genevieve’s exhausted sigh. “Now I have to go to Canada. Ah, this is the worst, Chris comfort me!”

“I’d love to, but I have to practice or coach will get mad, so just comfort yourself!” Genevieve hears the door to their house click and before she knows it, she’s alone.

“Better start packing then.”

* * *

 

About a week passes after Sasha’s declaration, and Jocelyn works harder than ever before. She wakes up earlier than her usual sched just so she can run an extra lap and do a few more warm ups. After which, she heads for the rink with her gear in tow. When she arrives she isn’t surprised to see Sasha conversing with a blonde.

“Good morning Sasha!” Despite being “rivals” Jocelyn still manages to greet her with such friendliness. “Who’s this-“ She cuts herself off when Genevieve looks at her with a studying gaze. _This feels ridiculously familiar._

“Is this the kid?”

“Yeah.”

_Why do I feel like the world is against me right now?_

The blonde sticks out her hand and says “I’m Anastasia Genevieve Charlestone, I’m going to be your coach for next year’s exhibition match.”

Eh?

“But if I don’t like what kind of skating you put on, I’m leaving. So put on your best skates miss Jocelyn.”

_Hang on a second, Anastasia Genevieve Charlestone. Where have I-“_

It hits her like a train. “You’re Genevieve Charlestone, the former ice dance champion from three years ago…”

But that’s not the real reason she knows her, “You’re Christophe Giacometti’s cousin!” There are stars in her eyes when she mentions his name.

“I’m glad that you know who I am, but I am a bit annoyed that you pointed out that I’m Chris’ cousin.”

“How come you know her Sasha?”

“If Jean was the one who taught you to jump, then Genevieve was the one who taught me how to jump. My family helped her out of retirement, and so she owes me a little now.”

Genevieve approaches her and says, “Now then, Jocelyn, why don’t you show me what you can do?” Her smirk is ever intimidating, but Jocelyn only feels the excitement squeeze her chest. She understands the opportunity she has in front of her. She secretly thanks Jean for helping her organize the program for “The Dreamless Soul”. But then there’s that feeling doubt, she hasn’t been nailing the jumps as much as she’d like, and although she knows how to do triples, she knows that they might be too big a risk for the junior league, so Jean tells her not to do them so much.

_But if I can pull of one now,_

She locks eyes with Genevieve, _I might be able to convince Genevieve to be my coach!_

Then Genevieve sees it; Jocelyn’s determination. She feels she shouldn’t be impressed, but Jocelyn’s aura is overwhelming. _She wants this._

“I’ll show you everything I’ve got!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. The World Beyond

It’s funny, Jocelyn thinks, because her entire skating “career” is depending on this one moment; to convince Anastasia Genevieve Charlestone, former grand prix ice dance champion, to be her coach. In a way, she feels she should thank Sasha, but not now. Right now she has to skate like her life depends on it.

She hands Sasha her phone, entrusting her almost. While she’s aware that the Canadian is looking at her like her worst enemy, Jocelyn understands that Sasha is a girl with good sportsmanship. She doesn’t look back and skates toward the center of the rink.

After taking position, Sasha presses the button. The piano makes its entrance. Jocelyn’s mind goes a mile a minute, trying to remember which jump comes first as she skates.

Sasha and Genevieve aren’t immediately impressed. “She’s just as good as you when it comes to gracing the ice.” The blonde says. “We’ll see…”

She fails a triple axel just as the music decrescendos.

The music begins to play a slow, almost taunting melody. It’s like being lost in a dark forest.

Double-toe, Double-toe, Single-Loop Combo

“Lame.” Genevieve mutters under her breath. “It’s just the first part of the program, Gen.”

Triple toe. A wobbly landing. The music speeds up. The nightmares begin chasing the heroine and she finds herself running as fast as she can, but she can’t get any farther.

Camel Spin to a Layover, then to a sit spin, then a layback.

 _I’m almost halfway._ Out of the corner of her eyes Jocelyn could see Genevieve’s unamused face.

 _Of course she isn’t impressed._ She thinks as she jumps a double-loop. _Compared to Sasha, I’m nothing. What should I do? If I keep skating like this at this rate..._

She almost flubs her triple axel again.

 _Stay Calm._ She tells herself as she passes the halfway mark. _Just stay calm._

Genevieve’s expression changes when Jocelyn starts her choreo sequence. “Oh. Now it’s getting good.”

 _Do I have to win this?_ She starts thinking. _Do I really need to join in on competitive figure skating? I’m pretty content with just learning how to do all of the technical things. But..._

She remembers what Soleil said; _I feel that Jocelyn can do so much more than what she’s doing now._

_Soleil wants me to. Now that I think about it; I never really had the chance to thank her for teaching me how to skate. Actually, if it wasn’t for her, I wouldn’t be skating at all! Maybe..._

_I’ll do it! As a thank you for Soleil!_

Her head starts spinning as she transitions into a layback spin with a catch-foot. _I only have three jumps left in the second half after this Biellman spin. Should I risk making all of them into triple jumps? Do I even have enough energy for that?_

The music fades away into the angelic chorus. _I don’t have any other good options._

She continues dancing for a bit, gathering up courage to do what she has to do. _I might not get another chance like this, and Genevieve is a person who’s hard to please. But that’s why,_

She gets ready for the next jump.

_I have to give my all!_

Triple Toe to a Triple Flip. Falls.

Sasha is the one who ends up surprised, “Is she nuts?” She whispers to herself.

The music grows louder and more passionate.

A Triple Loop. Her legs are aching now.

Genevieve smiles inwardly, _One jump left kid. Make it count._

Jocelyn’s step sequence is quick and sharp, exactly what it should be. But Genevieve doesn’t deny that the sequences are her strong point.

Another thing that Genevieve notices is her expression. The way her face contorts to the mood of the music is astounding. She doesn’t see a lot of people do such a thing. _I guess the only skater who can express himself like this is..._

That’s when it hits her.

The way she dances, and the way she jumps, it’s almost as if the ice is pushing her to the limits...

_And she answers it with such fervour._

She kicks off into another Triple Axel. Sasha and Genevieve end up enthralled.

Jocelyn can’t help but smile. _Nailed it!_

All that’s left is a sit spin that transitions to an upright spin.

While the last few notes of the piece fade away, Jocelyn prays that what she’s doing is enough. She poses and the music ends.

Sasha doesn’t know what to say, but her heart shouts _I want to skate against her. Without a doubt, she’s **my** rival!_

Jocelyn struggles to stand. Her head is spinning, and hear heart is pounding so loudly she can hear it ringing in her ears.

Genevieve applauds slowly. “Not bad. There’s a lot of work that needs to be done, but for someone your age to land three quads like that is dangerous.” She steps onto the rink without skates and approaches Jocelyn. “I like that.” Jocelyn can’t stop smiling. “So does this mean-”

“I’ll ask you a question first; What do you intend to do after the exhibition match?”

“Eh?”

“I’m assuming that you’re only doing this because Sasha challenged you. You’re a simple girl with exuberance for skating. You didn’t exactly want Jean to teach you, but you took up on the offer. Why?”

“I honestly don’t know. I thought getting back on my feet was enough, but when Jean offered to teach me, I thought; Maybe I’ll get closer to that one person who inspired me to start figure skating. Wouldn’t that be nice?”

Genevieve does her best to not look appalled. _This kid..._

“It’s as you say, I’m a simple girl. It’s okay if I don’t reach where he is. Watching him from afar has always been enough to make me happy. But sometimes I can’t help but think how cool it would be to stand with him just once...”

She realizes she’s rambling and quickly presses her lips together. “S-Sorry.”

Genevieve sighs. “Whatever floats your boat kid.” She says, nonchalantly.

“I look forward to working with you, Jocelyn.”

“And I, you, coach.” She replies with a vivid smile.

They shake hands.

And so the gruesome training begins.

* * *

 

The next day, on their first day of actual training, Genevieve receives a video call from you-know-who. She groans inwardly, “Why now of all times?” After instructing Jocelyn for her warm up, she answers. “What do you want Chris?”

“I heard from Sasha.” He says rather excitedly. “You said yes to be this girl’s coach! I’m happy for you.”

She runs a hand through her blonde locks, “Yeah yeah, save your enthusiasm for later.”

“...So?”

“So what?”

“Let me see her.”

“No.” Genevieve almost growls. She’s very tempted to disconnect, but she knows Chris will just call her again. She’d rather have it over with.

“Aw come on, let me see her! She’s going to be **_my_** junior after all!”

“Your what now?”

“You are bringing her home aren’t you? After the exhibition match?” He asks biting into some French toast.

“I’ll still have to convince her parents about that, but I hope so, or else we’ll both be stuck in Canada.”

“Then let me see her!” He shouts so loud Gen almost drops her phone. She kinda wishes she did. “I’m dying here Genevieve. I wanna see my junior!”

“Wait until next year you big perv! She still has a lot to learn before she can even compete, this is her first contest for crying out loud. Not to mention you have the grand prix-“

“Pleeeeaaaase?” Christophe pouts and does puppy eyes.

Genevieve inhales. _The sooner he gets what he wants, the sooner he’ll be gone. Man, is he really 22?_ “Fine.” She turns her phone camera to the rink where Jocelyn’s practicing her axels.

“She’s too far, I can’t see. Bring her closer.”

She groans loudly. “Hey Jocelyn!” She shouts. “There’s someone who wants to meet you.”

The brunette brushes some of the shaven ice off her skates before making her way to the boards. She stares at Genevieve’s phone and tries her hardest not to stare. But she can’t because,

“Christophe Giacometti...” Her eyes start sparkling.

Christophe feels the same, “Genevieve! She’s darling! Hi junior!”

Jocelyn looks petrified, “J-Junior?” She goes pale.

“Oy, don’t put unwanted pressure on her you dumbass...” Genevieve grumbles. Chris laughs, “My bad. Anyway, you are?”

“Jocelyn Stellare, sir...” She stutters. He laughs again, “Aren’t you a little cutie? Chris is just fine, or better yet you can call me big brother Chris!” He winks.

Jocelyn doesn’t know where to begin, on one hand she’s losing her marbles over the fact that her idol Christophe Giacometti is _actually_ conversing with her over the phone and the other is the very idea of being his junior. _His junior!_

_Wait a second, we just met and he wants me to call him my big brother!? Isn’t he a little too trusting?_

“I-I think I’ll be fine calling you Chris for now...” She says.

Chris smiles. “Jocelyn,” Her heart thumps at the mention of her name. “This probably isn’t the best first meeting, but either way I’m so glad! I’ve never really had a junior before, since I’m the only skater my coach has so, sorry if I seem a little too excited.”

“Chris...”

“I know! I’ll dedicate this year’s grand prix to my little junior. That oughta rile up the press.” Jocelyn isn’t sure how it’s possible, but they lock eyes through the camera. “I look forward to you coming home, junior.”

_Home..._

“You,” Genevieve turns the phone towards her, “Are you serious?! You just met and you’re already saying weird shit like winning the grand prix for her? And what’s this about her coming ‘home’?”

“I am developing my relationship with my future junior! Don’t get in my way.” He pouts.

“Christophe!” Jocelyn calls almost pushing herself over the boards. Genevieve turns her phone to her.

Jocelyn’s heart is pounding in excitement. She just can’t believe that this dream is actually happening. “I promise I’ll make you proud at the exhibition, so do your best at the grand prix this year. I’ll be cheering for you!”

Christophe is thankful that he isn’t there because if he was, he would be squeezing the living daylights out of her. “Ah now I wish it was February, I think you coming to Switzerland would be the best birthday present ever.”

“I’ll do my best!”

“I’ll leave you to it then.” It takes every ounce of will power he has to not tear up. He waits for her to be far from the phone before he lets out a sigh.

“I guess I should start working hard now huh?”

For a moment, Genevieve lets herself smile. “You better, after what you just said. I wonder what Victor will say-“

“I’m beyond happy.” His grin grows wide. “You found a good kid, Jenny.”

The smile instantly fades, “Are you sure you aren’t saying that because you’re turned on by how cute she is?”

“Now Jen, you know I am anything but straight.”

She chuckles, “Yeah, your loop sequences are straighter than you.”

“She’ll go far.” He says it with a fond look on his face. “Especially since you’re the one coaching her.”

“She still has a lot to learn before she can properly face Sasha on the rink. But with how well she skates, it’ll be a breeze.”

“...You’ve seen her skate?”

 _Damn it._ “Genevieve, please tell me you videoed it.”

Genevieve disconnects the call and slips her phone into her coat pocket.

A few minutes later, she gets a text from Chris saying, _“You better video her exhibition match performance! DX”_

She watches as Jocelyn lands a quad axel. _Oh yeah that reminds me..._

“Jocelyn! Stop for a moment.”

The brunette does as she’s told and skates small lazy circles as she waits for Genevieve to put on her skates. “Why do these things have to be so tight?”

A few grumbles later, the blonde finally joins her on the ice. “How old are you again?” She asks.

“Thirteen.”

“I didn’t mention anything yesterday since you were trying to convince me, but as your coach I have a responsibility to make sure that you don’t push yourself too hard.”

“I’m aware of that, coach.”

She nods. “So with that being said, you’re banned from doing more than 3 triples till your 16.”

Jocelyn blinks rapidly. “Eh?!” She exclaims. She’s shocked and a little confused. “But the rules say you need to be 15 before July 1 to join the senior division...”

“And?”

“Does that mean I have to wait two whole months before I can do more than 3 triples at a competition?”

“You don’t need to do that many to win a competition, and besides it’s not guaranteed that _you_ will win all of them, am I wrong?”

She hangs her head. “No, coach.”

Genevieve puts a hand on her shoulder. “You’re a fast learner Jocelyn. But as your coach I’m not willing to take any risks. Your body is still developing; there will be plenty of times to practice continuous triples in the future. For now we have to formulate a short program as well as improve your long program. Are my instructions clear?”

While Jocelyn feels a bit sad that she won’t be able to do any more quads, she knows that this is for the best. With a heavy sigh she answers, “Yes coach.”

Not liking the reaction, Genevieve slaps her on the back hard. “What was that for!?”

“Idiot. Where did all your enthusiasm go? You were all smiles and sparkles just a few minutes ago, what with all your ‘I’ll make you proud’ speech.”

 _Oh yeah. I’m on Chris’ side now. I’m his junior._ Her eyes widen. _I’m his junior. I’m his junior._

“I’m Christophe Giacometti’s junior!” There’s a look of ecstasy on her face, and Genevieve immediately regret everything she’s ever said.

_Out of all the skaters in the world she had to choose Christophe!_

Before she can even stop her, Jocelyn starts skating happily around the ice, screaming and cheering as she spins and jumps.

All in all, it’s a great start to her day.


	6. Preparing for Take Off

Energized and inspired, Jocelyn skates the day away, listening to her coach’s instructions on where to improve her “Dreamless Soul” program.

“From what I’ve seen so far, your strong point is your choreographic sequences and step sequences.” Genevieve says at one point. “And although your jumps are pretty good, we can’t have you overdoing any of them. Speaking of which…”

Genevieve looks over her shoulder at Jean who had just finished tying his skates, “What kind of drugs did you give her, Jean?! She’s practically a monster doing triples like that!”

“I didn’t do anything! I’m just freaked out as you are!”

It still feels strange and while Jocelyn’s a little heartbroken that she’s been banned from doing triples to an extent. She feels guilty a little guilty after realizing; _This is what I get for watching **just** the men’s figure skating. Somehow…_

She sinks down to her knees, “I wish I was a boy.”

“Don’t complain!” Genevieve shouts at her too. “Just because you can’t skate like a guy doesn’t mean it’s the end of the world!”

“I know that.” She replies with determination. “I’ll definitely win the exhibition match.”

Jean can’t help but smirk, “Now that’s more like it. You better get’em champ!”

“Are you seriously going to cheer for her instead of your own sister!? I am so telling!”

He scoffs at her, “What are you, 12?”

Sasha feels a vein pop, “Why I oughta…”

“Enough.” Genevieve scolds. “This is a practice session not a bickering contest. Besides, I was promised that it would just be me and Jocelyn today.” She gives them a warning look.

“Well that’s rude.” Jean comments. “In case you don’t remember _I’m_ the one who taught her how to jump. I should at least get some action as a second coach.”

“ _You_ taught her how to jump a death wish. And may I remind you that you are also a skater with a grand prix to win.” She turns to Sasha. “And so do you. The assignments are to be released sometime soon aren’t they?”

The two siblings glare at the blonde, “So, what’s it to you?”

Jocelyn gets excited at the mention of the grand prix. “Another year for the grand prix!” She squeals. “What kind of euphoric performance is Christophe gonna pull off this year? Ah, I can’t wait!”

“Says the skater who still doesn’t have a record.” Her coach mutters. “We’ll have to join every skating competition in the world if we’re gonna get you into a grand prix, I hope we have enough time…”

“Good luck at the grand prix, you two!” And of course Jocelyn doesn’t listen.

“You better do your best champ!”

“I will destroy you.”

They continue skating for a few hours. Soleil drops by the rink a little past twelve. It’s her first time seeing Jocelyn’s coach, so she’s a bit nervous.

“Jocelyn!”

The brunette stops and sees her sister waving. “What’s up sis?” She asks as she nears the boards.

Soleil flashes a wide smile before unexpectedly flicking her forehead. “You weren’t picking up your cell, so I was worried. I wanted to invite you and your new coach for lunch. Where is she by the way?”

“Genevieve!” Jocelyn’s voice startles the blonde. Groaning inwardly, she skates towards the siblings. Soleil takes a minute to stare. “My…” She finds herself almost speechless. “Allow me to introduce myself; I’m Jocelyn’s sister, Soleil Joie Stellare.”

Genevieve takes her hand, “Anastasia Genevieve Charlestone. It’s a pleasure. Jocelyn’s told me a lot about you. I’m hoping to be able to convince your family to let her move with me to Switzerland.”

Soleil’s eyes widen in surprise, “Is that so?”

Genevieve quickly apologizes, “That was rude of me, I haven’t met your family yet and I-“

“I guess it should be fine, Jocelyn was born in Switzerland. Surely Mama and Papa will say yes.”

“I’m hoping so too.” Jocelyn says excitedly. “So anyway coach, my sis is inviting you to lunch today.”

Genevieve looks from her student to Soleil, “Would that be alright?”

Jocelyn giggles, “Knowing Soleil, she probably made too much food again.” Her sister puffs out her cheeks in annoyance, “I was thinking about how tired and hungry you were gonna be after practice and that’s your response?”

“Mama and Papa’s gonna get mad at you for emptying the fridge again, but then again leftovers aren’t a bad thing…”

“Oh come on!” The two sisters laugh, and it’s here that Genevieve discovers how the girl can skate so passionately, to have a sister like that is a blessing.

_I didn’t have a sister, but I guess I had someone…_

She remembers the two of them on the ice. The memories glow with nostalgia

_Almost like a brother…_

“Genevieve?” The blonde snaps out of her stupor at Josie’s voice. “Will you be willing to join us?”

She smiles, “I’d love to.”

* * *

 

When Jocelyn says Soleil makes too much food, she isn’t kidding. There’s food on the table enough to feed a whole family, and I mean like your neutral family, plus your extended family.

There’s roast chicken and mashed potatoes and about a hundred other dishes. “It’s like Thanksgiving in here.” Genevieve muses. Jocelyn looks at her sister with an expression that says “really?” Soleil just smiles. “I’m calling Jean.” Says Jocelyn. She pulls out her phone and calls the Canadian.

“I cook a lot when I get worried.” Soleil explains. Genevieve doesn’t mind. “That’s a bit worrisome in itself.” She says rather nervously. A few minutes later, Jean and Sasha show up. “I’m glad you invited me again champ. It’s been forever since that first lunch. I was wondering when I’d see Soleil again…”

“Why do I have to be here?” Sasha grumbles. “Sorry about this, my sister made way too much…again.”

The food is great, but Sasha and Genevieve find themselves in sort of an awkward situation at the table. Jean and Jocelyn of course are bubbly and cheerful as always, the younger rambling on about Christophe’s unexpected phone call the other day. The two strangers simply watch, occasionally just nodding and laughing along.

Sasha tsks. “What’s up with this atmosphere, me and Jocelyn are supposed to be rivals. Isn’t this a little too friendly?”

Genevieve takes a scoop of mash potatoes, “If you’re going to think about it with a mind-set like that, you might as well be enemies.”

“But-“

“Rivals or not, you’d still be competing against each other in the rink. If you ask me, you didn’t even need to declare that she was such. Now that I mention it, why did you suddenly decide that she was your rival? Aside from the little bro-com you’ve got there?”

Sasha picks her food as she struggles to find an answer, “Have you ever done something completely out of instinct?” She asks. “Like, when you see something and then something triggers inside of you?”

Genevieve thinks about it. “I guess so. I mean when I first started skating, it was because I saw my best friend. I just sort of wanted to get in on it.” She instantly realizes, “Damn I sound like Jocelyn.”

“Well I sort of felt that way when I first saw that pic Jean took with her.” Her eyes are reflecting some sort of fondness as she watches the brunette liven up the mood. “I don’t really understand it yet…”

Genevieve looks at her. “I’m not in any position to say this,” “But, you’re whole life you’ve just been with Jean and your twin brother, right? You didn’t really have a female compadre in life, aside from your mother who was always busy training the three of you.”

Sasha chuckles. “Yeah I guess you could say I had a rather masculine life-style.”

“You couldn’t get in touch with your in-born feminine side. So maybe seeing Jocelyn was your way out of that lifestyle.” The blonde looks at Sasha who’s having a hard time trying to understand. “Well, I’m not expecting that you’ll believe me, you’re still 13 after all. I’m sure you’ll get it when you’re older.”

Sasha shakes her head, “You might be right. But just to be sure…”

Genevieve pats her head. “Someday.”

Jean notices and immediately starts teasing, “Are you two having a moment?” He asks with a mischievous grin. His sister flings her potatoes at him. “Shut up.”

“Hey, don’t play with food.”

The table erupts in laughter. Sasha’s heart feels light, especially when Jocelyn’s laughter is the equivalent of an angel’s.

She starts to see why Jean likes hanging out with her so much.

* * *

 

The next day after the lunch buffet, Genevieve calls out for a rest day. “I think I ate too much, I can’t move…” She tells Jocelyn over the phone. “Is that so?”

Genevieve groans on the other end. “W-Well, I suppose I can practice on my own for a while.”

“Really sorry about this, kid. I promise I’ll catch up later. Don’t go doing something stupid, and remember; **_no more than 3 triples._** ”

“Yes coach. Hang in there.”

Another groan.

* * *

 

Sasha’s in the middle of doing stretches when Jocelyn walks in. “Morning.” She greets. “Where’s Genevieve?”

“She ate too much yesterday and can’t get up.” The brunette answers as she puts on her skates. “What about Jean?”

“He said he’ll catch up later, I think he’s meeting up with a bunch of his friends first, must be about their band or something.”

“Ah, Jean’s mentioned that before. He’s really proud of it.”

Sasha finishes her stretches, “I’m skating ahead.”

Jocelyn’s a little stunned by her words, “Uh, sure.” She notices the little change in Sasha. She appears kinder than before. Can a person really change that much in 24 hours?

_Must be something Genevieve said. It looked like they were having a really private moment yesterday…_

After her turn of stretching, Jocelyn takes to the ice. _Only six months left huh?_

She skates lazily on the ice, doing a single toe just a few seconds later. _For some reason, I’m not feeling the pressure._

She sees Sasha practicing her routine in the corner of her eye. Sasha pulls off a triple lutz. _Whoa. Sasha’ s really good. Of course she is, she’s been doing it since she was little._

_But then again, haven’t I? We probably started skating around the same age, but I wasn’t able to do any jumps because my coaches disagreed with me,_

She can remember their scolding. The loud voices ring in her ears painfully. _That’s not true. It was because I didn’t like them._

She jumps a double toe and skates faster. _Now I have a new coach. But there’s no guarantee that she won’t be like the other coaches. What if she does leave because I’m too…me? Well, I guess that’s fine, I never wanted to join competitions anyway. Besides, I didn’t exactly accept Sasha’s challenge; she just pushed it on me. I guess it’s too late to back out now._

She jumps a double flip.

_I mean Genevieve’s already started coaching me, and Christophe Giacometti’s already expecting me as his junior._

Her heart beats faster at the thought.

_Oh, there’s the pressure right there. Geez, why did I have to get so caught up in the moment? Now I really can’t back out now. But I guess that’s fine. Now that I think about it, I’ve never been this excited, or scared about skating before._

Genevieve, though she really could care less, actually shows up. Her blonde hair’s tied in a messy bun, and she looks like she has a hangover. “Did you drink?” Sasha asks as she takes a sip of her water bottle. “I think that gravy disagreed with me. So how is she?”

Sasha looks over at Jocelyn who’s practicing the choreo sequence for Dreamless Soul. “She’s getting better. It’s actually pretty motivating.” She puts her bottle down forcefully, “I am definitely going to win the exhibition match.”

Genevieve likes it. “Well then, I guess it’s my job to make sure that she wins.”

Sasha smirks, “Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

The two stay put as Jocelyn starts skating the rest of the routine.

_I only have six months before I face Sasha in the rink._

Triple toe – Double Flip. Wobbly.

_Six months before I’ll possibly move to Switzerland and train with Christophe._

Triple Loop

_Six months before my life changes completely._

She prepares for her next jump. _When you think about it, that’s not a lot of time._

_But that’s why,_

Single Lutz. She falls. A hand on the ice. Breathe.

_I have to make it count!_

_For Christophe’s sake,_

_For my family’s sake,_

_And lastly, for myself!_

She ends the spin and poses. She’s exhausted and breathes heavily.

Genevieve sighs, “I guess we have to work on her stamina as well… Jocelyn!”

The young teen skates towards the boards, joining her and Sasha.

“You know what’s up right?”

“Yes coach.”

“I won’t be going easy on you the next six months. You have a lot to learn.”

“I’m ready for it.” She answers with determination gleaming in her eyes.

Genevieve smirks. “You better be. I dislike slackers.”

“Despite being one yourself?” The two teens say simultaneously, earning both of them painful noogies.

“Jocelyn?”

The brunette looks up at her coach, “Do feel like winning now?”

She presses her lips together and turns to face Sasha, “I’ll see you at the exhibition match. May the best skater win!”

Sasha blinks and then smiles, “Don’t get too cocky now, I’m the one who’s gonna come out on top-“

 “I’m gonna win the exhibition, move to Switzerland, become Christophe’s junior, and then maybe I’ll aim for a grand prix!”

Sasha isn’t surprised. “Weirdo.” She mutters. “You better give me all you’ve got, Jocelyn.”

The brunette smiles and replies. “You too.”

As far as she’s concerned, her life’s already changing.

The months pass, and before you know it-

It’s January.

 

 


	7. The Encounter

The countdown to the exhibition match has long started. It’s October now, almost 3 months since Genevieve agreed to be Jocelyn’s coach, the pressure is gradually building up on her, and with Jean and Sasha competing in the grand prix for another year, the feeling is worse.

So far Jocelyn thinks she’s doing good. She’s been practicing mostly on her jumps and landing them around 57% of the time. Apparently, she’s the type that relies on adrenaline. She’s content with the pace she’s going, though it took Genevieve a lot to convince Jocelyn to take her time on jumps.  _It’s just like when I first trained with Jean,_ She thinks.  _Patience, Practice, and a lot of falling._

If Genevieve could comment on Jocelyn’s progress, she’s doing exceptionally well. She isn’t taking things as quickly as she’d like, but Genevieve only has herself to blame.  _Jean said that she was a fast learner, and I can definitely see that. But right now it’s best if we take things slow…_

_It’ll give me more time to see where she needs to improve. So far there isn’t much…_

Genevieve replays Jocelyn’s performance in her mind. Her speed is just right for her build; small but slender, her step sequence is precise and each turn is sharp.

Unfortunately, she can’t say the same about her jumps. While the ability to do triples at such a young age isn’t an astoundingly terrifying feat, Genevieve doesn’t feel anything from them. Jumps, in many skaters’ perspectives, are another way of expressing themselves on the ice; you have the choreography which may be subtle, and the jumps which symbolize a strong emotion. Jocelyn doesn’t really have a grasp of that yet. As far as Genevieve can see, she’s only copying the way Jean jumps.

It’s obvious that she puts more effort into the Presentation Components rather than the Technical ones. She’s a poet, Gen realizes. A creative thinker; someone who doesn’t like being boxed in and expresses themselves freely. You can see it clearly in the way she skates; from the despair of being lost in the dark forest to the euphoria in finding the angels’ chorus.

Jocelyn, if Genevieve could describe her, is an impatient skater. She’s confident which in most cases isn’t bad, but for a teen like her, confidence can become the source of an ego. Her ego isn’t as flamboyant as Jean’s, it’s more of an “overconfidence in her ability to learn quickly and just get the thing done.” That or it’s just pressure.

_I guess she still hasn’t taken competitive skating seriously yet…_

Genevieve glances at her watch and reads 11:45. “Wanna grab lunch?” She asks the skater who replies, “You can go on ahead, I’ll practice a little bit more…”

Genevieve sighs. She’s always like that. “I’ll get you something. Don’t overwork yourself.”

A few minutes later, all of the other skaters who are present leave the rink. Jocelyn has it all to herself. She likes it when it’s quiet, where the only thing she can hear is the scraping of metal blades against the ice. She cools herself down by skating a lazy lap. Before she knows it, there’s another pair of skates.

She turns around to see a young boy, short blonde hair, with stunning emerald eyes conversing with an older man. Beside him there’s another skater, with silver hair and blue eyes.

Of course Jocelyn instantly recognizes the silver hair and piercing blue eyes.  _Victor Nikiforov. The two-time grand prix champion! The competition between him and Chris is intense!_ She suddenly remembers that she’s the only one other than them who’s on the rink.  _What are they doing here!? This isn’t the rink they use for Skate Canada!_ Her legs turn to jelly and she quickly exits the rink making sure that they don’t see her.

It turns out to be a success. She breathes a sigh of relief as she sits on the bleachers just as the two of them start warming up. She takes a glance at the young blonde, whose face is all scrunched up in concentration.  _I wonder who he is? He looks around my age…_

Genevieve comes back with a paper bag in hand. “I got you a chicken salad.” “Coach! You will not believe it, but Victor Nikiforov is here!” Genevieve shares her surprise. The blonde looks over to the rink and catches the silver haired skater talking to Yakov.

She suddenly feels nauseous, but she tries to calm herself. “We should leave.” Genevieve says. “They’re probably here for Skate Canada, best not to get in their way.” Just as she and Jocelyn are heading out of the rink. It happens-

“Tasha!” She stops. She turns around and flashes him a nervous smile, “H-Hi, Vitya. I-I didn’t see you there.” Jocelyn sweatdrops,  _She’s nervous?! And…Tasha? Oh wait, it’s from her first name..._

“Hey Tasha I missed you!” His voice is enough to make Genevieve freak out. “C-Coach, are you-“

“And who’s this little cutie? Ah, is she the new skater Chris mentioned?”

Jocelyn freaks,  _Chris told him?_

Victor waves a hand dismissively, “Christophe is very excited to meet you, you know? He wouldn’t stop posting your Instagram pictures all over twitter!”

This is what she gets for not checking daily. The brunette quickly fishes her phone and goes straight to Chris’ twitter page. Sure enough, it’s right there;

 _So excited for January!!! Gonna meet my new junior!!! @Geniva @JCStella_ With a picture of Jocelyn skating.

_Oh. My. God._

She feels herself melt. “Chris…Why?” The pressure increases ten-fold. She finds there are almost 10k comments. She’s afraid to read them. But she does catch one that has all caps and curse words.

Genevieve starts fuming, “That bastard! We agreed to hold off Jocelyn’s reveal until February! More importantly, what’s with him declaring Jocelyn’s his junior to the world? I swear to god I’ll kill him!”

She storms off somewhere to give Chris a piece of her mind over the phone, leaving Jocelyn alone with an amused Victor.

“Tasha hasn’t changed.” He muses. He turns his attention to Jocelyn. “Chris didn’t mention your name.”

She quickly straightens herself. “It’s Jocelyn.” She says rather stiffly. “Jocelyn Solnishka Stellare.”

Victor ponders on the name for a moment, “Would you mind if I called you Solnishka?” He asks, eyes gleaming.

“It means ‘sun’ in Russian right?” Jocelyn smiles at him. “My mom is Russian, and she used to call me that when I was little.”

Victor’s smile brightens. “It suits you well, Solnishka.”

“Hey Victor! What are you slacking around for?” The short haired blonde yells at him. Victor laughs, “Sorry Yuri. I’ll come right over. Say Jocelyn,”

_Would you like to practice with us?_

She’s dreaming again right?

Genevieve returns to the pair, still fuming. “Hey Tasha, can Jocelyn practice with us?”

“I think we’ll just practice tomorrow.” She responds calmly, “We’ll just be in your way.”

“Eh?” Victor whines, “But I wanna see her skate, please Tasha?”

This time it’s Jocelyn who speaks. “Coach is right. I think it’s best if I go.”

Victor pouts. “Will I see you again?”

Genevieve feels a vein pop. “Why?”

“Because Chris has a junior and I’m jealous, so while she’s here I’m gonna steal her away from him!”

“No way in hell you narcissist!” She grabs Jocelyn by the wrist and storms out of the rink, fuming.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Solnishka!” Victor calls out just as they push through the glass doors.

* * *

 

Genevieve decides that they take a break and returns to the hotel. Jocelyn starts rambling off as they enter the lobby.

“I didn’t know you and Victor knew each other.”

The blonde sighs. “Well, we are around the same age.” She says, pressing the elevator button. “We were rink mates at Yakov’s summer training camp. That’s where I met him.”

They enter the elevator. “Still, He hasn’t changed since the last time I saw him. Damn that bastard and his ego.”

“You lived in Russia?” Jocelyn returns to the topic.

“I was born there. I joined the training camp when I was 10 before moving to Switzerland. I didn’t imagine Vitya would come this far in skating. It kinda makes me jealous.”

The doors ding open. They walk down the hallway in silence, the carpet muffling their boots. “Why did you stop skating?”

The question makes both of them stop in their tracks. “What happened three years ago that caused you to stop?”

The first thing that comes to Genevieve’s mind is to tell her that it’s none of her business. But a second thought tells her, she’s just a kid, and she’s curious. “Someday. I’ll tell you.” She says forcing a smile. “But for now, your attention should be focused on the exhibition match.”

Thankfully, Jocelyn doesn’t asks anything else, only presses her lips together and nods. “It sounds like you two are great friends.”

Genevieve’s surprised. “Yeah. It seems we are.”

* * *

 Apparently because they’re on break, Genevieve thinks it’s a good idea to head out and drink especially since it just coincidentally happened to be Salsa night in the hotel they’re staying in, her actions result in Jocelyn having to go to the rink alone the morning after.

Having eaten a couple of slices of toast for breakfast she begins her day by having a light jog towards the rink. She pulls the zipper of her jacket all the way up as the chilly air of autumn entices to freeze her fingers off. The jog isn’t particularly long, the rink’s only a few streets away and she arrives there within 30 minutes.

The moment she enters the stadium she’s surprised to see the young blonde from yesterday skating on his own. He looks frustrated and kind of angry.  _What was his name again?_

She experimentally shouts, “Y-Yuri!” The boy turns to her at the mention of his name and Jocelyn immediately regrets opening her mouth. She didn’t expect she would be right. “Um…”

Yuri clicks his tongue in annoyance, “What? Got something to say?”

Jocelyn’s face flushes in embarrassment, “Uh, no! I mean…” Her eyes dart from place to place. She’s about to open her mouth when she hears Victor calling her with the new nickname, “Good morning, Solnishka!”

Jocelyn jumps, startled. “Good morning, V-Victor.” She feels awkward having to use his first name. “I see you’ve acquainted yourself with Yuri. Didn’t think you’d have it in you.”

“Well, I…”

“Hey Victor, Who is this girl?” Jocelyn nearly flinches at his voice.  _Does he sound this angry all the time?_  Victor immediately beams at the question. “I’ll introduce you!” He places his hands on Jocelyn’s shoulders. “Yuri, this is Jocelyn Solnishka Stellare. Jocelyn, this is Yuri Plisetsky. He’s competing in the junior grand prix under my coach Yakov Feltsman.”

Jocelyn puts on a shaky smile, she feels her cheeks warm up in shyness. “It’s nice to meet you.”

The blonde scoffs, “Yeah whatever.” He skates away leaving Jocelyn a little awestruck. Victor squeezes her shoulders, “Sorry about that, Yuri doesn’t really get along with other skaters his age. By the way, where is Tasha?”

“She got drunk last night and can’t get up.” She puts it simply. Victor actually laughs, “Still a light-weight isn’t she?”

“This is the first time I’ve seen her drink.”

“Really?” He laughs again, “Well then, I’m giving you a heads up; Genevieve isn’t very good at holding her liquor.”

Jocelyn is surprised at how easy it is to talk to Victor despite their experience and age gap. It reminds her of when she first talked to Chris through video-chat. She starts to wonder if all of the older skaters are as approachable as the two of them.

Yuri on the other hand seems to be a different story. She can pretty much tell how he likes keeping to himself. He gives this “I’m better off alone” or “I don’t need friends” kind of vibe. Jocelyn’s a little curious (and a bit offended) but she respects his desire for personal space. On another note, Victor doesn’t seem to fully understand the idea of personal space as he’s somehow skating close to Jocelyn.

She doesn’t mind of course. She enjoys slowing down and being entranced as she watches Victor nail every jump he pulls off. She’s almost ashamed to be skating beside him. But Victor thinks other wise. Jocelyn doesn’t notice it at first, but she feels Victor watching her when she jumps. His stare is much different from Genevieve’s. Her coach’s stare towards her is more demanding, and always about impressing her, but Victor’s stare is something more curious, like he wants to see her jump because he wants to know  _how_  she jumps.

_What kind of spark do you make?_

Well it’s probably the best guess given that she isn’t in competition with him. But still, having the two-time grand prix champion watching you is as nerve-wracking as it sounds. It’s like having a god judge you.

She jumps a double lutz. It’s a bit wobbly but she sticks the landing. “You should learn to get used to the crowd, Solnishka.” She stops skating and pays attention as the silver-haired skater comes closer to her. “If you’re already nervous just by having  _me_ watch you, then I fear the results of what would happen if it was an entire stadium.”

He’s right. “S-Sorry, it’s just-“

She flinches when she hears Genevieve, “Vitya! What are you doing with my skater!?” Her voice practically shakes the stadium. They’re lucky that it’s just the three of them. She hears Yuri say, “What the hell? Who let an old hag in?!”

Victor of course is thrilled to see Genevieve. “Well, Good Morning Tasha. Did you have a good sleep?”

“No. I feel like I got hit by a truck and survived.” The blonde grumbles. “But damned responsibilities put me where I am.”

Jocelyn chuckles, “Coach, you should go back. You need to rest.”

“On the contrary Tasha, Solnishka needs to get used to crowds.” Jocelyn gives Victor a weird look. “Are we seriously going to talk about this now?”

“Kid, you never told me you had stage fright…” Genevieve groans out her response. “I don’t?” Jocelyn’s lost. “You better get rid of it before the exhibition match, I wouldn’t want you to be falling under pressure. Could get hurt.” Speaking is slowly becoming more difficult. “Dammit, I can’t do this. Vitya, look after her for me will ya?”

He flashes his heart-shaped smile and salutes, “Roger that.”

Jocelyn skates towards Genevieve, “Do you want me to go back with you?” She waves her hand in dismissal. “Nah, I’ll be fine. It’s easier when it’s just a hangover.” Genevieve reminds Jocelyn to not skip lunch this time before slowly leaving the rink. Jocelyn sighs, offering a silent prayer that Genevieve learns her lessons and stops drinking every time she’s around.

Yuri shouts on the other side of the rink asking for Victor’s attention. The cheerful Russian obliges and skates toward the other skater, leaving Jocelyn alone to her own thoughts for the moment.

She can’t seem to shake what they said.

 _What is it like to skate in front of an audience?_ She closes her eyes and tries picturing a crowd in front of her.

They’re applauding, drowning Jocelyn in their cheers. A warm feeling rises in her chest. It’s deafening.

A thought strikes her.  _I’ve always skated alone._ A terrible reality dawns on her.  _I’ve never skated in front of a crowd._ Her heart pounds painfully.  _What is this feeling?_

Suddenly she feels a warm light on her. She looks up.  _A spotlight?_

Her piece starts playing.  _Huh?_

She hears the sound of skates behind her. She turns around to see herself skating the routine.

The other Jocelyn is smiling brightly, even giggling as she lands the first few jumps. The crowd erupts in applause.

Everything goes smoothly until the second half. She remembers she’s supposed to do a triple toe-triple flip combo, and the other Jocelyn seems to know that too.

She takes off-

But the toe pick strikes the ice a little too deep and she leans forward during the take off. The number of rotations is present but the moment her foot reconnects with the ice, her weight leans to the side and she falls The music stops completely.

It’s deadly silent.

_Jocelyn?_

Her chest tightens.

_Solnishka!_

She blinks rapidly at a slightly concerned Victor. “Wha?”

“You seemed lost for a minute.”

She nods. “I was just…daydreaming. I think.” The Russian smiles at her, “Why don’t we take a quick break, yeah? We’ve been at it for a few hours.”

He turns away from her just to call Yuri over. Jocelyn squeezes her arm, trying her best to make that weird, uncomfortable vision she just had disappear.

* * *

 

The three of them are lounging in the bleachers, catching their breaths and taking occasional sips from their water bottles. Victor is commenting about Yuri’s program, pointing out where he needs to improve. The younger skater isn’t listening of course, instead scrolling through his phone and trying to focus on anything but Victor.

Jocelyn cuts herself off of them trying to analyze the earlier incident. She pictures the crowd again, the spotlight, the cameras. She puts herself in the middle of it, and feels her chest tighten yet again.  _What can I do to make this feeling disappear?_ She thinks, placing a hand on her wavering heart.

She’s never really thought about the difference between performing alone and performing in front a live audience. The whole time it’s just been; Keep skating, remember where to jump, remember the sequence-

_Have fun._

And she does have fun. She’s said it so many times before; she just wants to feel the wind on her back.

But there’s something about skating in front of a crowd that unnerves her. Her hands shake just thinking about it. Only three more months. Three more months and she’ll be standing on the rink alone with a whole crowd watching her, studying her, expecting things from her. It’s a lot of pressure…

Victor’s hand is warm when it touches her shoulder. “Still thinking about the crowd?”

Jocelyn nods, blushing in embarrassment. “I never really thought about it until you brought it up. It’s kind of scary.” She looks up at him. “Did you ever feel like that before?”

Victor laughs. “Everyone does. Especially if it’s their first time.”

“How did you-“

“I didn’t think of the crowd.” He answers, smiling nostalgically. “What mattered to me back then was that I tell the world the story I wanted to tell. Whether I made them laugh or I made them cry, or I made them angry, I didn’t care. I just wanted to show the world that I’m here. I exist on this ice.”

For a moment, Jocelyn feels that she isn’t standing beside a world champion.

“Listen Solnishka,” He faces her, blue eyes reaching the very depths of her soul. “Whether you make your performance a success or not is up to you. You need to think about what it is you want in this skating world.”

He sounds like Genevieve.

_What do you intend to do after the exhibition match?_

“What do you intend to do when you set foot on that ice? When the music starts playing?”

She knows the answer. Of course she knows the damn answer. “I want to skate.” She says. “I wanna make my sister and Genevieve proud. I want Chris to accept me as his junior.” She almost cries stating the last one. She had no idea how much she wanted all three.

Stupid crowds. Stupid brain. Stupid negative thoughts.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!

She slaps her hands on her face, shocking both Victor and Yuri. She takes off for the ice frantically removing her skate guards. “Solnishka?”

“Victor!” Her tone surprises him. “Will you watch me skate?”

He’s surprised. “Huh?”

“I can’t explain it very well. But, what you said, just really motivated me!” Victor can see the way Jocelyn’s eyes are sparkling. They look like fireworks just exploded inside of them. She’s practically jumping on the ice. She’s itching to get something done. “I’d really like your opinion on my program, Yuri’s too!”

The blonde almost chokes on his water, “Say what now?”

“Please?”

Victor can see now why Chris sounded so excited about her on twitter. He nods and watches in amusement as Jocelyn hands him her phone takes to the center. He presses play.

Jocelyn’s first few movements are graceful enough to keep Victor’s attention on her. He has to remind himself that this is Jocelyn’s skating debut and shouldn’t be as critical of a judge, but his inner perfectionist tells him other wise.

 His attention does draw to Yuri when he emits a tiny gasp. The look on the blonde’s face is priceless; eyes wide and shaking with what Victor presumes is jealousy, and mouth slightly open. He smirks at the younger skater and thinks,  _My, it seems like Yuri’s found himself some actual competition. Chris is a lucky man to have a junior as enthusiastic as Jocelyn._

A shiver runs down his spine,  _I can’t wait for the two of them to grow up!_

* * *

 

Victor is a harsh critic, but Jocelyn doesn’t feel slumped about it at all. Instead, she feels exhausted, but inspired.

They’re packing up their things when Yakov calls Victor on the phone. She doesn’t entirely speak Russian, but she can catch a few words. Victor lowers his phone and tells her, “Yakov wants us to move back nearer to the rink for Skate Canada…”

“So this is goodbye?” She feels a little disheartened at the news. Victor pats her head and smiles. “Sadly, it is.” He looks out the stadium doors and immediately an idea comes into his head.

“I know! There’s an ice cream parlor just a few blocks down, why don’t we all grab a bite before we part ways, yeah?”

Both Jocelyn and Yuri answer him with disapproval “We’re skaters, we’re not allowed to eat sweets.”

Victor feels a vein pop. “Just this once.”

He drags them away before they can even protest.

* * *

  _Genevieve/Yakov is going to kill me…_

They both think as they enter the warm glow of the gelato café. Victor cheerfully greets the clerk at the counter while Jocelyn and Yuri take a seat by the window. She realizes she hasn’t spoken to the other Russian at all and it leaves them with an awkward silence.

_What should I say?_

Yuri beats her to it. “Your skating was pretty good.” He mumbles it, but she can pretty much understand. “I’m sure it’s not as good as yours. Your jumps are amazing.” He goes silent after that.  _Well at least it wasn’t nothing._

Suddenly Jocelyn’s phone starts ringing. It’s Genevieve. “Hello?”

“Hey kid, where are you?”

“I’m with Victor and Yuri we’re having a bite at the ice cream parlor a few blocks down-“

“A what!?” Dang it, she let her tongue slip. “What is that Victor thinking?! He has a competition in a few days-“ Before she can even begin to ramble her phone is taken away from her by Victor who cheerfully speaks into the mic. “Hi Tasha! Don’t worry about the kids, they’re in good hands.”

“Define ‘good hands’? You’re feeding them ice cream! Do you-“ Victor disconnects the call. There’s only one thing in Jocelyn’s mind;

_I am so dead._

Victor smiles and each hands them their ice cream cones. “Don’t worry about Tasha, I’ll call her later and apologize.” He adds a wink as some form of reassurance and Jocelyn gives in. “I’m glad that you’re paying.” She says as a joke.

They eat in comfortable silence.

* * *

 

 Seeing as how night had quickly fallen, Victor offers that they both walk Jocelyn home. Jocelyn denies the offer, “The hotel’s just a short walk away, I don’t wanna cause you anymore trouble.”

Victor shakes his head, insisting. Once again, Jocelyn gives in and leads the way. They talk about skating, and Victor is even kind enough to tell her stories about him and Chris. They laugh and they share until it all comes to a bittersweet end when they arrive at the hotel’s lobby.

“Thank you for today.” Jocelyn says. “I had fun.”

Victor smiles sadly. “A shame I couldn’t get to know you more, Solnishka.”

She returns the smile. “Well, with luck I’ll be Chris’ junior next year. We might be seeing each other more often than we think.”

He laughs. “Right. You take care now.”

She looks over to Yuri. “It was nice meeting you too Yuri. I hope we see each other at the juniors someday.”

Yuri looks away muttering, “Da.”

The elevator opens. “Dasvidaniya.” She says. Victor waves and says just as cheerfully, “Ciao.”

Later, after receiving an earful from Genevieve, she scrolls through her Instagram feed and is surprised to find out that Victor had taken a picture of her and Yuri solemnly eating their ice creams without them noticing.

 _Best of Friends_ it says with a smiley emoji. Sure enough Chris is the first one to comment saying;  _No fair! :(_

Looking at the picture she smiles and thinks about how exciting January will be.

_My first competition..._


	8. Take Off Into Oblivion

Genevieve’s never seen Jocelyn more motivated to skate.

It could be the excitement, given that the exhibition is two weeks away, but she has a feeling that Victor had something to do with it. Still, it’s nice to see the brunette push her limits as much as she can.

What’s not helping is Christophe’s occasional calling on skype. Ever since Victor posted that picture on Instagram he’s been anxious? Overprotective? Jealous seems the more logical answer. Jocelyn’s happy to get the calls, but Genevieve finds it annoying. “How is she supposed to get any practice done if you keep calling?!”

To which Chris replies, “What? Victor’s already hung out with her. You’re her coach, and I don’t get to see her as often as I want, this is just compensation, you know?”

Genevieve gives. “Just don’t take too long alright?” She grumbles before heading off to grab a drink.

Jocelyn wipes the sweat off her forehead. “Have you heard from Sasha?” She nods. “They’re flying tonight.” Chris hums in acknowledgement. He’s smiling like crazy. “I can’t believe it’s almost time. Are you nervous?”

“A little bit. I never expected that I’d make my skating debut well- ever.”

Chris chuckles in a way that it makes Jocelyn’s heart bloom in her chest, “You’ll do great little one. I know Genevieve’s been taking good care of you.”

Jocelyn then quickly realizes that she’s forgotten one very important thing, “Ah! I forgot to tell my parents about moving to Switzerland!” She quickly covers her mouth. That sounded so much better in her head. Chris suddenly breaks in laughter, “Do you really want to be with me that bad?” There’s a teasing tone in his voice.

Jocelyn flushes, “No! I just-” She has no explanation and ends up stuttering. “Oh, what am I gonna do? There’s only two weeks left, and Genevieve said she wants to move out as soon as the exhibition ends.”

The blonde slings an arm around her shoulder, “Don’t worry about the minor details kid. We’ll convince your folks one way or another.” She takes a sip of her canned coffee, “But if they say no, then I guess Chris will never see you again…”

“Genevieve…” The older male pouts. She laughs, “Alright, now you better get back to practice.” She takes Jocelyn’s phone away from her. “I think you’ve had enough Chris for one day.”

She can hear Chris whine in the background.

* * *

 

Jocelyn meets up with Sasha the next day on her way to the rink by total accident. “Sasha!”

The teen tenses up. Her cheeks go red. “I was hoping to run into you…never.” The noirette says with much sarcasm. Jocelyn only smiles, unfazed “Congrats on the grand prix, what place did you get?”

Sasha turns away and mutters, “Fourth…”

“Aw, that’s not so bad.” She pats her on the shoulder, “What about Jean?”

“Same.”

They jog together for a while. “So, think you’re ready for the exhibition match?” Jocelyn takes a while to answer, “Well, I’m not as nervous as before, so I think I am.” Sasha flinches. “Wow, that’s a lukewarm response.” She changes the subject, “I saw that pic on insta,”

Jocelyn’s heart sinks, “I figured. Everyone on the skating world is talking about it…”

“Everyone’s jealous.” Sasha finishes. “Stop.” Jocelyn whines. “I’ve had enough pressure having to face you alone…” Sasha smiles. “Yeah, you’re right, I’m a hundred leagues better than you.”

An idea pops up in Jocelyn’s head. She picks up her pace ten-fold. “But I bet I’m a hundred leagues better than you at running!” She shouts over her shoulder. Sasha loves the challenge. “Yeah right!”

They run around the street where the rink is twice. There’s still that tension between rivals, but there’s also a moment between what could possibly be best friends. Sasha’s heart races at thought.

Sasha wins the race.  They’re panting heavily when they enter the cold rink. Both of their coaches scold them for being late and drenched in sweat, but they don’t care, right now they’re motivated to skate against each other and to prove the world who’s better at skating.

They’re definitely doing it again.

* * *

 

Flashing lights and the bass of the rink’s speakers fill the space. People almost come flooding in, finding seats and settling down. Even from the dressing rooms, Jocelyn can hear all of it. Her heart slows down to match the sound of the throbbing beat. It’s almost calming.

_“Hello skating fans from around the world and welcome to the ISU Skate Canada’s Junior Exhibition Program! This competition, sponsored by the committee of ISU’s Skate Canada, is open to all skaters from both the novice and junior class, as well as complete newbies who plan to make their ice skating debut. We’re thrilled to have this amazing line-up of potential skaters but as of the moment all eyes are on Sasha Angeline Leroy, the 4 th placer at last year’s Junior Grand Prix. Last week she made a shocking announcement of her rivalry against a novice by the name of Jocelyn Stellare.”_

_“I won’t give any details. But I am one hundred percent positive that I didn’t fail in choosing a worthy opponent, I finally have something to look forward to in my skating career.”_

“Welp, today’s the big day kid.” Says Genevieve as she ties Jocelyn’s hair into a tight bun. She hums in acknowledgement. “Nervous? I’m not surprised. You’ll be fine, it’s still the short program after all.”

Genevieve’s phone rings. It’s a text message from Chris. She almost chokes on her gasp. “Genevieve, Is something wrong?”

The blonde quickly puts her phone away, “It’s nothing. There, you’re all set. Just touch up a little, okay? I-I need to use the bathroom.”

Jocelyn know somethings up, but she doesn’t question it. “Um, okay…” She watches Genevieve leave in the mirror’s reflection. _She looked sort of…panicked. I wonder what’s going on?_

She decides to wait a few seconds before getting up and exiting the dressing room.

* * *

 

Genevieve practically storms from the dressing room into one of the audience entrances. Sure as the text, Chris is there in a pretty good disguise.

He lowers his scarf as Gen nears him. “Long time no see, Jenny!”

“Chris, what are you doing here?” She hisses through clenched teeth. “Why are you so upset?” His smile is honest. “I came here to see Jocelyn and her skating debut, it seems fitting that I come watch, no? Besides, how long did you think I was going to last?!” He pouts at the last sentence.

Genevieve presses her hand against her throbbing temple. A smile graces her lips. “Geez, now I have two idiots to look after.”

Christophe huffs, “I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself, thank you.”

“Genevieve, where-“

Genevieve and Christophe turn to Jocelyn’s voice. She stands there, frozen in shock.

Chris has seen a lot of good looking women (and men), and skaters, but even if her white jacket covered her sparkling costume, there’s something about Jocelyn that makes him swear he’s never seen someone prettier. Maybe it’s the fact that this is the girl who’s going to be his junior, or the fact that she’s going to move with him to Switzerland sometime soon.

Or maybe it’s because her eyes are so much more vibrant in person.

He couldn’t help but gasp. “Jocelyn?” Her name feels natural on his tongue, like he’s known her forever. Little does he know that it’s different from the opposite party.

Her legs turn to jelly. “Chris?” Her voice almost disappears. “Ah.” She feels heat rise into her face and she quickly hides in her hands. “I…” She wants to say something, but she can’t.

She’s too high on happiness to function. The one person she’s admired for so long is right there, right in front of her, close enough to reach. She can’t believe it’s true.

Chris lets out a tiny squeal, “She’s even more adorable in person!” Genevieve nudges him, hard.

_I’m definitely dreaming right? Yeah. This whole thing is just a dream. The real exhibition match is tomorrow and I’m nervous. Yeah, that’s it._

“Jocelyn?” The voice is much closer now. “I didn’t travel all the way from Switzerland to play a game of hide and seek, you know.” Oh god, she can feel his breath on her hands. He leans closer towards her ear. He blows, making Jocelyn flinch and use her hands to push herself away from Chris. She realizes her action and panics. “I’m sorry! I-“

Chris laughs melodiously. “There you are.” He says. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Jocelyn.”

Reality hits her in the face. She’s not dreaming. Chris is here. An adrenaline courses through Jocelyn and instinct tells her to tackle Christophe to the ground. His warmth is an anchor.

The Swiss skater is used to intimate things like hugging, but never has he had a moment where he’s the one being surprised.

“You’re really here…” The arms around his neck tighten just a bit.

His arms wrap around her waist. He chuckles. “I came to wish you luck.” It takes Jocelyn a full two seconds to realize the position she’s put herself in. She retracts a good foot away from Chris. “S-Sorry.” She squeaks, face red as a cherry. “I couldn’t- I mean…”

Chris advances, taking Jocelyn’s hand and kissing it. “We’ll have even more intimate moments in the near future little one.” He winks. Jocelyn’s face gets even redder.

“Alright, alright break it up.” Genevieve pulls him by the collar. “Sasha’s first to skate.”

They find some vacant seats among the bleachers close to the rink just as Sasha’s name is announced. **_“Now presenting, Sasha Angeline Leroy!”_**

_“The 4 th placer at last year’s GPF, here is Sasha Angeline Leroy! She’s really got her work cut out for her this year, as she is squeezing in this exhibition match when she should be practicing for nationals. That doesn’t really seem to bother Ms. Leroy, she will be skating to her GPF short program; ‘Siren’s Flamenco’ “_

The noirette enters, arms up in the air and waving to the audience. Jocelyn’s entranced by how different she looks. She looks like a goddess in a fiery red dress, ready to melt the ice.

The music starts. “Oh, A Flamenco? Interesting…”

Sasha dances to the fast beat of the music’s clap. She jumps a double axel and the crowd erupts in applause. “Whoa…”

A doughnut camel spin transition to a pancake sit spin.

Jocelyn feels incredibly warm all of a sudden. _She’s burning the whole rink!_ Sasha moves and sways running her arms up and over her body as the music heightens with the Spanish guitar.

Camel spin, switch foot to another camel spin with one arm extending outwards.

Chris smiles inwardly. _Ah, Sasha’s grown up a little too. The flamenco does kind of suit her._ Out of the corner of his eye, he looks at Jocelyn. Her amber eyes are sparkling, like embers are dancing in her pupils.

His heart pounds. “Enjoying the show?” He asks just to test the waters. The smile on the brunette grows, “Yeah!”

The step sequence is up next. _Good. I think I have enough energy to do all my jumps in the second half._

 _She’s trying to vouch for more points this time around, that’s new._ Genevieve thinks as Sasha twirls around the ice.

A triple loop. _Tch, not enough height._

She continues dancing, and Jocelyn can’t help but shout, “Sasha!!!”

A flying sit spin. The noirette smiles, _I can hear you, you know? Sheesh, calm down a little!_

She transitions out and continues dancing. The audience is clapping along. _Ok, I can do this._

Triple Lutz – Triple Toe

The crowd cheers as Sasha finishes. She’s out of breath, beads of sweat roll down her face. She greets and bows to the entire audience. Jocelyn claps rapidly “Sasha!”

Genvieve and Christophe simply smile at her.

* * *

 

Chris becomes a whining child when it’s almost Jocelyn’s turn because it meant that they had to separate. “It’s only going to be for a few minutes…” Jocelyn says to him. He puffs his cheeks, “But I want you here! Darn it, I should have brought my badge…”

Jocelyn laughs. She didn’t expect Chris to be this…clingy. It’s something she’s gonna have to get used to.

Chris doesn’t stay sad for too long, he practically lifts her by the waist until they’re eye level. _Ok, this is way too close!_

*Chris’ eye color* lock with amber. Her heart becomes erratic. _Too close. Too close. Too close!_

He leans upward and Jocelyn instinctively shuts her eyes.

Something soft and warm presses against her forehead for just a few seconds. When the warmth disappears, it takes Jocelyn a minute to realize; _Was that a kiss?_

She feels steam rising from her body. _Chris just…_

Genevieve grabs Chris by the ear. “Hey!” “Have you lost your damn mind?! You just met thirty minutes ago!”

_He wasn’t joking about the intimacy part! On another note, how much more intimacy will there be?!_

After a few shouts, Genevieve takes Jocelyn by the shoulders pushes her back to the hallway. Jocelyn can’t calm down, but she isn’t nervous. She’s elated, and excited, and every positive emotion under the sun.

She takes off her jacket when they approach the rink’s entrance. Genevieve takes a moment to appreciate the costume. It suits her short program piece. Jocelyn’s costume is a black tail coat with its wide collar lined with gold sequins, her shorts have a similarly colored gold lining and so do her skates. Even from behind, Genevieve can see how much she’s grown-

She’s proud. “Genevieve?”

“Huh?”

“You looked lost for a minute there.” The blonde smirks, giving her all to fight back the urge to blush. “Nah, I’m fine.”

Jocelyn smiles at her before turning her attention to the rink. Everything suddenly goes silent. All she can hear is the sound of blades against the ice. It’s music to her ears.

Inhale.

Exhale.

**_“And now, presenting, Jocelyn Solnishka Stellare!”_ **

The crowd applauds, but not as loud as they did for Sasha. Chris could be heard from a mile away, “Jocelyn, Allez!”

_“And here she is, the moment everyone’s been waiting for, Sasha Leroy’s acclaimed rival, Jocelyn Solnishka Stellare. The Skating SNS is going nuts with her especially since Grand Prix Final Silver Medalist, Christophe Giacometti has been tweeting about her recently, something about Ms. Stellare being his junior?”_

Jocelyn takes position. Her legs feel a bit shaky, but it doesn’t bother her.

_“She will be skating to, ‘Sweet Charmer’ “_

Trumpets play a jazzy intro and Jocelyn immediately feels alive.

Chris can feel his chest tighten.

 _Now that’s an intro!_  Jocelyn thinks as she takes off into a spin.

Genevieve watches intently, taking notes on where they can improve, but she can’t help but be distracted by Josie’s smile. _I wonder when was the last time she smiled like that? I mean, she’s enthusiastic about everything, but right now-_

A Double Flip. The landing’s a bit wobbly.

_She’s smiling like no tomorrow._

_Looks like I gotta work on that flip, it’s fine I can make up for it in the free skate tomorrow._

Another thought comes into her mind, _Is Chris still going to be here tomorrow?_

Step sequence. Genevieve notices that her turns aren’t as sharp as they usually are, but then again this is the first time the public has seen it, so she can let it slide. _Is she distracted?_ She sighs. _Maybe Chris coming here was a bad idea…_

 _Ah, my heart is beating so fast. There’s too many sensations coming in at once!_ Her footwork becomes more precise, matching with the upbeat jazz and encouraging the audience to clap along. _Chris, this entire audience, the fact that I’m skating at this very moment-_

_It just makes me think I can fly!_

Triple Axel.

The crowd cheers.

Chris raises a hand to his mouth in surprise. His heart is overflowing with emotions thinking, _That’s my junior?_

Jocelyn continues her routine, and this time she’s giggling.

_That’s definitely my junior._

A flying camel spin with an arm raised and a finger pointing towards the sky.

_Mine._

Jocelyn’s done many spins before, but doing this one kinda makes her dizzy.

_I feel like I’m on a sugar rush…This is way too fun!_

As she keeps moving she catches sight of Sasha watching from the sidelines. It’s only a glimpse, but she can tell that she’s…shocked? Surprised?

_Oh yeah, I forgot all about Sasha. I wonder what she’s thinking?_

A Double Toe – Triple Toe combination. Genevieve nods in approval. _Alright, clean landing._

The last element is a pancake to a clam spin. The audience’s cheers don’t stop.

The music ends with a satisfying drum crash.

Jocelyn’s exhausted but not that much, adrenaline is still coursing through her.

She feels her eyes getting wet. She quickly wipes them away, but fails.

“I did it. I actually did it?!” She turns around to look at Genevieve who’s smiling softly and applauding.

“I did it coach!” Jocelyn exclaims, latching onto Genevieve when she gets close enough. The blonde almost stumbles, “Yeah, you really did it kid.” She pats her on the head

“Jocelyn!” From the side, Chris practically bursts out into the open. He grabs the brunette by the waist and spins her around, laughing the whole time. “You were absolutely stunning! I can’t-” He nuzzles her cheek. “Oh, I’m so proud of you!”

Jocelyn smiles back at him. “I still have the free skate tomorrow. The fun’s not over yet!”

Suddenly a bunch of fans from the audience near the kiss and cry start shouting, “It’s Christophe Giacometti!”

“So that’s the junior he was tweeting about!?”

“She really put on a show!”

“Great job out there Jocelyn!”

The crowd starts cheering louder.

“Look darling, you have fans now.” Chris winks. Jocelyn nods and looks at the crowd, “I guess I do.” She waves her hands and the crowd waves back.

_This is only the beginning._

_I have yet to show the world what I can really do!_

“It seems like Jean wasn’t wrong about her…” Sasha mumbles to herself, looking down at her feet.

“I told you didn’t I?” She turns around to see Jean and her twin brother Samuel who’s chewing gum like always.

“That’s the skater you’re so obsessed with?” He blows a bubble and pops it. “Seems average to me.”

“A person with dull tastes such as yourself wouldn’t understand.” She retorts, glaring daggers at him. Samuel shrugs.

“Now, now you two.” Jean says, smiling as he pats his brother’s head. “You still have a lot to learn as junior skaters, if anything Sasha’s happy with having someone to compare herself to other than you, ain’t that right Sasha?”

“Whatever.” The twins say in unison.

Sasha looks at Jocelyn and immediately admits that Jean is right.

“It’s been a while since I felt something motivate me this much…”

_I’ll crush her in the free skate tomorrow._


End file.
